


Thicker Than Water

by heiider12



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Creampie, Creek Endgame, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Craig Tucker, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiider12/pseuds/heiider12
Summary: "Tweek knew the relationship they had was wrong from the beginning. They were only supposed to be stepbrothers. They had been just that for years until that fateful day when Craig caught him fingering himself in his bedroom. He was clutching Craig’s used shirt, getting off on its smell as he moaned his brother’s name. Their relationship had drastically changed soon after."
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, onesided Kenny McCormick/TweekTweak
Comments: 169
Kudos: 247





	1. Prologue

Craig Tucker stared at the panting blonde in front of him as he sipped his coffee. The blonde’s small face looked flushed as he gripped his spoon, trembling as he gulped down the thick soup. A pink tongue poked out to lick off the drops that spilled at the edge of his lips. His narrow shoulders were shaking as he looked at him with watery eyes.

If Craig were a better man, he would have stopped this little game of theirs. Unfortunately for the flustered young boy in front of him, he pressed the little triangular button on the remote he’d been fiddling with under the table.

The blonde yelped as he jerked in his seat.

“Tweek, dear, are you alright? You don’t look so good.”

“I–I’m fine, mom. I think—mnh!” Tweek bit his swollen lips, trying to stop himself from letting out a whimper. The seductive display made Craig’s cock stiffen in his pants. He could see the fine beads of sweat glisten on his alabaster skin as it traveled through his bruised neck. “I think I burnt my tongue. The soup was pretty—ngh! hot.”

“Well, be more careful next time, dear. You don’t need me to blow on your soup, do you?” Mary teased. She was oblivious to her son’s seductive moans. Then again, which mother would think that their son would get his ass fucked by a vibrator in the middle of breakfast?

“N-no way! I’m seventeen, not seven,” Tweek’s body slumped, losing its stiff posture. His head dropped, relieved at his mother’s obliviousness to his current predicament.

“Of course, you are. My baby boy is all grown up!” she extended her arms to give the blonde boy a small hug.

Tweak yelped at the sudden contact.

“Mary, stop coddling him. He’s already going to college next year, for god’s sake,” Thomas Tucker looked up from his newspaper.

“Both of my handsome little boys are,” she beamed at Craig, who was still staring at the trembling boy. Others would have been wary of his rapt attention on their son, but Mary didn’t seem to mind. It was a normal sight she has grown accustomed to after years of exposure. “Have you decided which college you’re attending, Craig?”

“Caltech,” Craig sipped his coffee before placing it on the wooden coaster.

“That’s good, son,” Thomas Tucker grumbled, going back to his paper, “not as good as Stanford, though.” His father was still sore at him for not even considering going to his alma mater. However, Craig was sure he’ll get over it. He always did in the end.

Mary tilted her head and placed her dainty hand on her chest. “That’s quite far from New York, Craig. I was so sure you’d want to stay here with Tweek. Have you thought about going to NYU instead?”

Craig narrowed his eyes and turned to Tweek, whose face lost all its color as he fidgeted in his seat. “What do you mean? Tweek’s coming with me to Caltech. Isn’t that right, Tweek?”

“I…,” Tweek trailed off, looking at anywhere else but Craig. This made him press the little button on his remote twice, garnering a moan from the boy. “I–Aaah!”

“Haven’t you told him, dear?” Mary placed her palm on her cheek.

Tweek shook his head.

Mary sighed and turned to face him. “Craig, Tweek’s been telling me he’s been planning on attending Juilliard. He’s already sent in his application last month.”

“You want to be an actor, then?” his dad said. “That’s nice.”

Something inside Craig’s mind clicked as he processed this newly gained information. The realization that he’ll be separated from _his_ Tweek made him quiver, as rage burned through his veins like molten lava. If Mary hadn’t mentioned it, would Tweek have continued keeping his departure from him a secret until it was too late? Craig didn’t want to dwell on it, but he will make it clear to _his_ boy that that would _never_ happen.

Craig’s thumbs firmly pressed on the little triangular button, uncaring of the consequences. “No! Tweek is coming with me to Caltech.”

“Mnnh!” Tweek’s flushed face shot back. The little toy sandwiched in between his ass shot up to its maximum speed, hitting his special spot multiple times. “I—I need to—mnh! to go! Aah!”

Tweek shot up from his seat, causing his chair to crash on the floor. As he darted towards the door, Craig saw the outline of his erect cock through his pants. A damp spot formed just below his waistband.

Craig clenched his fist, struggling to control himself from running after him. He must teach _his_ boy that keeping secrets from him will never be tolerated and that doing so will result in a swift punishment. He didn't like hurting Tweek, but it was a necessary evil he had to deliver, if only to make his lesson stick. He released a deep breath and turned to Mary, who gave him an apologetic look.

“Craig, please don’t get angry with him,” Mary said. “I’m pretty sure he was going to tell you at some point. Maybe it’s better for you to—”

“No,” Craig narrowed his eyes at her. “I won’t allow it. Tweek is coming with me and that is _final_.”

“Craig, I know you love your brother very much, but you can’t keep him glued to your side forever. College is a big decision and you need to let him decide for himself,” Her green eyes imploring him to reconsider.

“He doesn’t know what he wants.”

“And _you_ do?”

Craig didn’t like that tone on her. He would have given her a tongue lashing had she not been his stepmother.

“Obviously,” he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up from his chair. The rest of his breakfast remained untouched, but he had more important things to take care of. “I’m done.”

Mary sighed. “You have to let him go someday, you know.”

“Never,” Craig murmured as he exited the room.

* * *

Tweek moaned as he lay in Craig’s bed. He was naked, except for the lacy blue underwear that Craig had made him wear earlier today. He clutched the vibrating toy inside of him, trying to push it in and out. It wasn’t enough; it was never enough. His desire blazed as he imagined himself getting mercilessly fucked by his brother’s enormous cock. It would have stretched him out completely, plowing into him until it was all he could think of.

He would have spilled his seed on Craig’s sheets, had it not been for the gleaming silver ring sitting on the base of his cock. Tweek craved his release, but he knew better than to take it off. Craig made it clear to him early on that Tweek wasn’t allowed to touch his cock unless Craig let him. He spread his legs further as the toy hit his sweet spot.

Tweek knew the relationship they had was wrong from the beginning. They were only supposed to be stepbrothers. They had been just that for years until that fateful day when Craig caught him fingering himself in his bedroom. He was clutching Craig’s used shirt, getting off on its smell as he moaned his brother’s name. Their relationship had drastically changed soon after.

“Did I say you can fuck yourself?” Craig stood before his bed, his stormy blue eyes were brimming with lust and fury. Craig kneeled on the bed beside his trembling form, slapping his hand off the toy. He gripped the silicon rod in his hands and pushed it in deep before yanking it away.

“N-no, sir,” Tweek moaned. He kept his ass up as he buried his face in Craig’s pillow. The masculine scent that lingered on its silken sheet brought comfort to him. It, however, didn’t stop him from trembling at the thought of his impending punishment.

“Count,” Craig said with venom on his tongue. His enormous hand resting on Tweek’s ass. Blunt nails dug on the soft skin before giving it an ominous stroke.

Tweek’s stomach sank when he realized what his brother was planning to do with him. He knew keeping secrets from Craig had its consequences. However, he still took the risk with the hope of finally gaining control of his life. Unfortunately, he got caught and now he was paying for it.

“Please don’t, sir! I—,” a harsh smack on his bottom interrupted Tweek’s desperate sob. His vision blurred as his eyes became watery. “Oh god!”

“I said, count.”

_SMACK!_

Tweek moaned, “One.”

“Sixteen more, then. I’ll give you seventeen since you think being seventeen gives you the right to run away from me,” Craig said, as he hit his other cheek just as hard. The hand didn’t leave immediately. Instead, it stroked the heated globe as if savoring the pain it inflicted upon him.

“T-two! No! Please, sir. I’m—”

“Shut up, you fucking slut!” another resounding smack echoed throughout the room. His defiance further angering his brother. “You are MINE! Understand? MINE!”

“Three! Y-yes, sir! All yours! I’m—Aaah! Four!”

Craig wouldn’t allow him any such reprieve, no matter how much he begged. All Tweek could do was accept his punishment. Each agonizing slap on his bottom sent little lightning bolts to travel throughout the delicate nerves around his skin. Salty tears traveled down his face, wetting the silken pillow below him.

“You. Are. _MINE_!”

Tweek screamed as Craig handed three consecutive smacks to his bottom. Each hit hurting more than the last as sharp pinpricks of pain compounded on each other. Each breath became a labored gasp as he continued for ten more times. He was on the brink of collapse and yet, the dark-haired boy wasn’t even halfway done with him.

Silken skeets bunched up as Craig maneuvered both of them on the bed. He held Tweek on top of him, positioning his throbbing cock to claim its prize. A smile appeared on Craig’s lips as Tweek gradually descended on his cock. The full length and thickness of the shaft stretched his hole until its breaking point. It was a perfect fit.

His brother leaned back against the wooden headboard, guiding his hips to bounce on his cock with fervor. It didn’t take long before the stinging pain reignited as the raw flesh of Tweek’s bottom slapped against Craig’s hips. His cock swung around, dripping pre-cum all over his brother’s abdomen.

“Now, tell me, brother of mine. Do I still have to teach you another lesson or are we clear?” Craig bucked his hips, meeting with his vigorous thrusts. His brother's vice grip on his hips were sure to leave their own crimson marks by the time they finished.

“Please, I can’t anymore,” Tweek’s throat was raw and his voice was scratchy. He anchored himself on his brother’s shoulders as he fucked himself on his cock. “I promise, I promise! Aaah! Craig! Oh god!”

“You promise what?” Craig smacked his ass, making him yelp. “Tell me!”

“I will never—Aaah! Leave you, ever! I’m yours, only yours! Oh god! Please, please, Craig! Let me cum!” Tweek babbled incoherently. His vision went blurry as his eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His mind and body fully focused on milking the cock inside him.

“Say it, again!” Craig gripped his hips as thrusted in fast and deep. It hit his special spot again and again until there were stars in his eyes. The pain and the pleasure melded with each other, bringing him to new heights.

“I’m yours, Craig! Forever, yours! Oh, fuck!” Tweek leaned forward to face his brother head on. They stared straight into each other’s eyes, lost in the moment, “Please, Craig! I need to cum! Please make me cum! I need—!”

Craig lunged at him, pressing him onto the bed as he claimed his mouth. Silken sheets bunched up against their bodies as his brother fucked him from above. His legs wrapped around his brother’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper into his body. Tweek gripped his dark locks as their tongues intertwined in an open-mouthed kiss, refusing to let him go.

After a few excruciating moments, Craig finally took off Tweek’s cock ring and started stroking his penis at the same pace of his thrusting. It didn’t take long before Tweek arched his back and spilled his seed, coating their bodies as they continued rutting against each other. He collapsed onto the bed, letting his brother do as he pleased with his body.

“Fuck!” Craig groaned as his dick twitched inside him, filling his hole to the brim with his cum. Even as he finished, he kept his cock inside his hole, keeping all of it from leaking out his ass. Craig’s enormous hands wrapped around his back, pulling him up to lean against his body.

Tweek rested his head on Craig’s shoulder with a satisfied smile on his lips and tears streaking his face. Their breaths synchronized with each other as his eyes fluttered shut. Craig stroked his back as he whispered how good he was for him. The thought of going to Juilliard was now in the far reaches of his mind.

“I love you, Craig.”

“I love you, too, Honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm not a writer, but I made sure to reread and re-edit this as much as I can. 
> 
> I forced myself to make this when I realized that there weren't really any Incest fanfics available for this particular pairing, which is understandable. At first, I didn't want to put an incest tag for "suspense," but I figured that I may get in a bit of trouble if I didn't. It's really weird to think that my first ever fanfic will be about a toxic incestuous relationship. Maybe I should've started with something more Romcom-y, but this particular story got me excited. So, why not?


	2. Chapter 1

_A year later..._

Tweek had always known that Craig was possessive. 

It was obvious to anyone who’d known them for over five seconds that Craig had an issue with guys interacting with him. That would have been fine had they not studied at an all-boys boarding school in Switzerland. It didn’t matter whether they were a prince from a small European country or a son of an oil magnate, Craig allowed no one to go near Tweek. 

For a long time, his brother’s overprotective tendencies suffocated him. It was tragic to think he never had a friend just because his brother couldn’t handle him looking at someone who wasn’t him. Even Craig’s closest friends weren’t allowed to interact with him unless Craig let them, which was rare. 

Tweek didn’t know if it would be different now that they were in college, but it sure wouldn’t stop him from trying. He already had to let go of his dream college just to make his brother happy. Surely, he’d let him have a friend or two, right? 

“Hey, babe,” two lean arms wrapped around his clothed waist, making him yelp. The familiar scent of wood sage and sea salt wafted around the air as the heated body pressed onto his. Dark patches of hair rubbed against his cheek as his brother rested his head on the crook of his neck. “Something smells great. You making some cupcakes?” 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for them to finish baking,” Tweek said as Craig’s soft lips sucked on his neck. “I’ve been working on this chocolate chip raspberry cupcake recipe for a while now, but I can’t seem to get the right meringue to raspberry ratio on this thing, and it’s driving me nuts! Hopefully, they’ll turn out delicious this time.”

“I’m sure you taste sooo much better,” Craig sprinkled small kisses on his cheek, making his way onto his jaw. One of his hands snaked its way down south, palming the blonde’s growing erection. The other rested on Tweek’s chin, guiding him to be claimed by Craig’s ravenous lips. “Give me some sugar, doll.”

“S–stop it, Craig,” Tweek tried to push him away, but it was futile. “I need to—Oh, fuck! Focus on this or else they’ll overbake! mnh!” 

“Fuck those cupcakes, babe. You look so hot when you wear that little apron of yours. Makes me wanna fuck you on the counter right now.”

It had only been a few hours since they last made love, and yet his brother still couldn’t get his hands off him. It made Tweek’s body shiver as desire pooled in his stomach. The sensation of Craig’s long, hard cock against his ass made him forget all about the damn cupcakes.

Cold hands slipped through Tweek’s shirt slowly making its way up to his nipples. Agile fingers held the little nubs captive as another finger rubbed it raw. They were tugged and pinched until Tweek was moaning and whimpering like a street whore. 

“Oh god, Craig!” Tweek couldn’t help but match Craig’s erratic thrusting. His cheeks pillowing the enormous cock in between them. He wanted it inside him, fast. “It’s too much! Fuck!”

“I just looove playing with your cute little tits, babe. So pink and adorable just for me. Take off your clothes and turn around. I wanna fucking see them,” Craig growled against his ears, giving his nipples a last tug. They were probably already red and raw, just like how his brother liked them. 

Just as he was about to tug his shirt off, a loud ringing resounded throughout their penthouse, bringing them out of their lust-filled haze. 

“Just ignore it,” Craig reached out to tug Tweek’s shirt off his body. “Now, where were we?” 

“CRAIG! HELLO? YOO HOO! ARE YA HOME?” 

“Fucking hell!” Craig groaned, knowing full well who that was. Both of their erections subsided thanks to the untimely interruption. Craig ruffled his dark hair in frustration as they disentangled from each other. “I’m gonna kill that fucking cockblocker.”

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! COME ON, DUDE! OPEN UP!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Just wait a fucking minute!” 

“Do you want me to answer the door for you?” Tweek absentmindedly asked as he opened their oven. Thankfully, it looked like his cupcakes survived. The delicious scent of raspberries and chocolate was now enveloping their kitchen, making his mouth water.

He could feel Craig’s gaze on him, as he bent down to bring the cupcakes out of the oven. He was sure that his shorts rode up on his ass, giving Craig a little peek of his lacy underwear. “No, I’ll do it. You go change. I don’t want those assholes staring at your legs.” 

“Okay,” Tweek kissed his cheek after placing the cupcakes onto the cooling rack. “I’ll be right back then.” 

* * *

When Tweek came back, he saw two familiar young men sitting around their spacious living room. Even though Tweek had known them since 4th grade, he knew better than to pay them any attention. Thankfully, they were all aware of Craig’s possessive tendencies and never took Tweek’s disregard of them personally. 

Tweek, however, flashed them a soft smile before taking his seat next to his brother. He knew how territorial Craig could get when there were other people’s in their presence. His brother always made sure he was never more than an arm’s length away from him. In turn, Tweek always took initiative to stay close to his brother, if only to keep him from going on a homicidal rampage. 

Craig draped his arm around his shoulder as he chatted with his friends. While Tweek kept his gaze on his phone as he listened to their conversation. Clyde was recounting some stories about his wild antics in Germany over the summer. Apparently, he almost got deported when he got into a drunken bar fight with the german health minister’s nephew.

“How the hell did you even get into Caltech when you’re that fucking retarded, Clyde? The fact that you even graduated high school is a fucking miracle, at this point.” 

“My old man fucking bribed them with a new lab, that’s how!” Clyde cackled. Even though the brunnette sounded like he was joking, Tweek had a nagging feeling he was telling the truth. “And look who’s talking! Didn’t Mr. T, like, give them a hefty endowment or some shit? Heard all about it from Byron last month.”

Tweek perked up at Clyde’s statement. He hadn’t heard about that. Knowing Clyde Donovan, it was the truth. He wasn’t crowned as the biggest gossip in 10th grade for nothing, you know. Tweek gave a quick glance to Craig, who narrowed his eyes at Clyde. 

“Whatever,” Craig rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you even know what endowment means.”

“I-is that true, Craig?”

The room went silent the moment Tweek spoke up. He suddenly wished he didn’t open his big mouth.

“It’s nothing to worry about, babe,” Craig gave him a quick peck on his forehead. “Everyone does it. Even Token’s dad did it, didn’t he, Toke? And you know him, he ain’t a fucking retard like Clyde over here.”

“Fuck you, dude!” Clyde snapped. 

Token nodded. “Of course, father said it’ll do wonders for our taxes,” Token came from a family of high-powered divorce lawyers. Tweek heard his parents met after being on opposite sides of a long and nasty divorce battle between a B-list starlet and a Tech mogul. 

“See? It’s practically charity money. You love donating to charity, right, angel?”

“I-I don’t know… It’s just kinda weird,” Tweek looked to the side and realized something that made him twitch. “They aren’t gonna make another sculpture of us again, are they? Oh god! That’s too much pressure! I’m gonna fucking drop out if they do!”

Tweek could still remember the last time they donated a new wing to his favorite modern art museum. He was very proud of it until he saw the sculpture of his bust in the grand opening. He almost fainted from shock when he saw people ogling the piece! He couldn’t go near the place for months out of sheer embarrassment. Thankfully, Craig convinced them to replace it with a small plaque instead. He didn’t know what happened to the bronze sculpture, but he had a feeling that Craig didn’t dispose of it as he said he did. 

“Nah, babe,” Craig shook his head. “Dad knows you hate that kinda stuff. We’re just paying for some poor fucker’s way through college or some shit.”

“Like a student grant?”

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“Oh, that’s great!” Tweek beamed and clasped his hands together. “Do you think we could donate more? I’d hate to see someone struggle just because we didn’t give out enough! Please tell me we’re paying for a full scholarship! Do they have an allowance? Oh Jesus! What if they don’t have an allowance, Craig? What are we going to do!”

“You’re just too precious for this world, babe,” Craig reached out to kiss him on his mouth, apathetic to his friends’ presence around them. Thankfully, Clyde and Token chatted amongst themselves, giving the couple some privacy. 

Tweek was used to Craig’s obsession with P.D.A. It didn’t matter if they were in class or at the mall, his brother loved making sure that everyone knew Tweek was his.

“I’ll talk to dad about your little plan. I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll even make sure they get a big fat allowance just for you, angel.”

“That’s awesome! You’re the best!” as a little thank you, Tweek reached out to give his brother a big sloppy kiss. Tweek stroked Craig’s shoulders as their tongues tangled in a hot, lascivious mess. Craig held him by his waist, refusing to let him go anywhere else.

Token and Clyde were probably getting uncomfortable with their erotic display, but Tweek didn’t care. He was too focused on giving his brother the best kiss of his life. They sucked and bit at each other’s lips until they ran out of breath. His brother gave him a few pecks as they separated from each other.

Craig sported an enormous grin on his usually stoic face. It wasn’t common for Tweek to take initiative whenever they were around other people, so any time the blonde started intimate contact in public view was a special treat for the dark-haired boy. 

“I wouldn’t mind giving the poor fuckers a house if I knew it’d get you all hot and bothered,” Craig purred against his ear, giving it a few nips. His hands stroked Tweek’s hips. Just a few more inches, and they would practically be on top of his ass. “God, you are so fucking perfect, doll. So fucking perfect for me.” 

“Oh, stop!” he gave him a light slap to his chest. “Anyway, I have to get back to my cupcakes. I think they’ve pretty much cooled down at this point.” 

“Can’t you do that later? Stay here,” Craig tightened his grip on his hips. “I like it when you’re on top of me, being all pretty and sweet. Such a fucking turn on.”

“Craig!” Tweek whined. He looked straight into his brother’s azure eyes and pouted, “It’ll just be a minute. Pretty please?” He sprinkled little kisses on his cheek. He knew Craig couldn’t deny him whenever he acted all cutesy in front of him. 

“Okay, fine,” Craig grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Love you,” Tweek gave him one last kiss on the lips just before he stood up from his brother's lap.

When he left, Craig joined in his friends’ conversation. It was hilarious how easily Craig could regain his composure even after their little public make-out session. 

Tweek went inside their pantry and searched for the ingredients for the last few elements of his cupcake. He quickly found out he was all out on eggs and a few other additives. Looking around, he also noticed that their pantry was getting severely understocked.

He wanted to go to the supermarket, but the only problem was whether Craig would allow him to go. He didn’t want to disturb his brother's time with his friends just so he could buy some eggs. It was bad enough that they gave them a little naughty show early on. 

It wasn’t like he was still a kid! He could go grocery shopping on his own. It was literally a block away from their apartment building, for god’s sake! With his newfound determination, he called out for his brother to come to the kitchen. He took a deep breath, preparing to fight for his life.

“What is it, honey? Is everything okay?” Craig entered their kitchen. 

“I was just wondering if I could go to the supermarket real quick. I just need to buy some stuff. It’s really important,” he peeked through his lashes and gave him his best doe-eyed look, tugging the ends of his brother's shirt. 

“Sure, babe,” Craig lovingly stroked his fine blond hair. “I’ll just go get my—” 

“I thought maybe I could go there by myself. Alone.”

Craig stiffened and narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s not happening,” the low tone of his voice signaled his disdain of the idea. 

“But, Craig!” Tweek whined. 

“No. You either take me with you or you don’t get to go at all.”

Tweek sighed.

He was running out of options. He had to use the special word he used whenever he wanted to get his way. He didn’t use it often, but when he did, he had to make sure he was prepared for the consequences. After taking a deep breath, he snaked his hands along Craig’s chest until he reached the back of his neck. 

Craig stared straight into him with dark, watchful eyes. The atmosphere was thick with tension as Tweek pulled him impossibly closer to his body. He reached out and gave him a slow and sensual kiss, licking and slurping just enough to get his brother frustrated. Just as his brother was about to up the ante, he separated himself from his brother earning him a low growl. He whispered against Craig’s ear the two little words he knew would make his brother go crazy with lust. 

_“Please, daddy.”_

“Fuck, baby,” Craig growled.

Tweek knew his brother was going mad with desire. It was already a minor miracle that he didn’t just start fucking him then and there. The dark-haired boy lifted him up and made him wrap his legs around his waist. His hands were now on top of the blonde’s ass, squeezing it out of frustration. 

“If you let me go out alone, I’ll be a good girl for you tonight. Unh!” he whispered as he felt Craig bite his neck. His brother still didn’t want to let him go. It seems he still had to try a little harder.

After looking around the kitchen, an idea popped up in his mind. “I’ll even make some fresh cream for us later. I know how you just looove eating me up. I can already imagine myself all stretched out and ready for you, daddy. I’d be wearing my new lacy panties that you love so much, and I’d have some cream on my little titties. You’d suck on them so good, daddy!” he moaned. 

“You’re fucking killing me right now. You know that, right?” Craig groaned against his neck. “Go buy some chocolate syrup, too.”

Tweek smiled, knowing full well he was finally getting his way, albeit at the expense of getting his ass wrecked later tonight.

“Of course. Anything for my daddy!”

Craig growled as he set Tweek down. “Now, go. Before I change my fucking mind.”

Tweek giggled. 

“And come back in an hour, or else daddy will have to punish you tonight,” Craig gave his ass one last squeeze before he let him go.

“See you later, daddy!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it may come off as a bit of a smutty fic. Please trust me when I say that the story will pick up in the next chapter. I hope that I was subtle in their characterization and backgrounds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the pictures using Zepeto. here are the links:
> 
> Craic Tucker:  
> https://gpweb.zepeto.io/user/post/125590465?sc=65CLOK
> 
> Tweek Tweak:  
> https://gpweb.zepeto.io/user/post/132560703?sc=65CLOK

Kenny liked to fancy himself as the town’s local sex god.

It didn’t matter whether they were a guy or a girl, straight or gay—when Kenny found someone who caught his eye, he was sure as hell going to try his luck! He didn’t want to sound like he’s bragging, but he’s been on a winning streak lately. Sure, he wasn’t the most handsome guy on the block, but even a wink from him was enough to send a virgin nun to their knees. Let’s face it, people just can’t resist his undeniable charm. 

He walked through the aisles with his head held high and a satisfied smile on his lips. He was supposed to be looking for some cheesy poofs, but the memory of last night’s conquest was just too steamy to forget. Kenny couldn’t remember her name or her face, but he could definitely remember her pussy clinging onto his dick like it was a lifeline. It was all he could think about until he saw a blonde angel coming down to earth.

Now, he’s seen his fair share of pretty people. He’d even fucked some of them, for sure. However, the person in front of him was at a different level. He stopped in his tracks to stare at the most angelic thing he’s ever seen. 

His honey blonde hair was messy bird’s nest, looking like it just came from a rough night of sex and debauchery. Kenny wouldn’t mind ruffling it more. His rosy cheeks contrasted with his pearly white skin, making him look almost ethereal. His green eyes looked like crushed jewels, sparkling from the lights that surrounded him. His lips were pink and pouty, ready to take in some nice gigantic cock. Kenny could already imagine him wrapped around his dick right now. 

“Dude, can you fucking stop that! Even I’m getting creeped out!” Kyle slapped the back of his head, taking him out of his sex-crazed trance. He turned to look at the redhead, who was placing some items into their cart. It was full of beer, chips, and instant noodles—a.k.a. the three basic food groups of every starving college student. 

“Can’t help it, man. When I see ass, I wanna make a pass. Chicks don’t call me _McCockmick_ for nothin’, you know,” he winked. 

“Please, never call yourself that again. Like, _ever_. Also, stop staring at him like a fucking creep, and just ask him out, for fuck’s sake.”

“Okay, okay! I’m gonna ask him out. Sheesh.”

He sauntered towards the blonde who was just a few meters away from them. The blonde faced one of the tall shelves, extending his arm to reach an item at the top. His other hand held a large plastic packet of coffee. He couldn’t reach the top at all, given his slight frame. He even tried jumping to reach it, but it only made his perky ass bounce. It was an adorable sight and a perfect time to strike. 

_Okay, Kenny! Time to work your magic!_

“Hey, cutie, need any help?” he crossed his arms and leaned on the shelf near the blonde. 

“Gah! I don’t know you!” the blonde shrieked as he threw a packet of coffee at him, hitting him on his face. 

Both of them froze in shock when they realized what just happened. This was the first time he’s ever been rejected like that. Sure, he’s had some girls slap his face before, but he’s never had someone chuck a packet of coffee at him. Kenny ignored Kyle's howls of laughter behind him in favor of staring at the blonde angel approaching him. 

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” the blonde cried out. “Are you alright? I mean—of course, you aren’t alright! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

The blonde leaned closer to Kenny’s face as if checking for bruises. He was close enough for Kenny to smell the faint scent of raspberries and vanilla coming from him. He smelled delicious, and Kenny would bet he tasted delicious, too. 

“At least, it wasn’t a jar. That would have been messy,” Kenny scratched his head.

“I’m really sorry about that. Can I get you anything? Some ice, maybe?”

“How about your number?” he smirked. 

“My what? Wh-What would you need my number for? Oh Jesus! You’re from the CIA, aren’t you! Oh no! I knew you were out to get me! I–I need to get outta here!” the blonde tugged at his hair as he backed away from Kenny. 

Kenny bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. It was rare to see someone so naïve in this day and age. It made the blonde more interesting and Kenny even more interested in banging said blonde. 

“Dude, calm down. I was just kidding! I’m not from the CIA. I promise,” Kenny raised his hands in surrender. “I just wanted to help. You looked like you needed it.” 

Kenny tipped his head towards the shelf. 

“Oh, uh… yeah, I guess you saw that, huh?” he bit his lip as his cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry if I overreacted. I do that a lot.”

“It’s fine, cutie. What do you want?” 

_Hopefully, some nice big dick._

“Um, that one,” he pointed out another packet of coffee at the top of the shelf. “And please don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, cutie,” Kenny reached out to grab the item. It was easy enough seeing he was a lot taller than the blonde. He beamed at him as he gave the packet to the blonde. “You like your coffee, then? Maybe you and I can get some coffee sometime. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, but my brother told me to not go with strangers.”

At first, Kenny thought he was joking, but the look on the blonde face clarified he was 100% serious. He almost couldn’t believe how adorable the blonde could be. 

“Well, we aren’t gonna be strangers for long, cutie. M’name’s Kenny. What’s yours?”

“… Tweek.”

“See? we aren’t strangers anymore. So, about that coffee...,” he leaned forward and came face to face with the blonde. 

“I’m really sorry, but my brother is waiting for me. I gotta go,” Tweek leaned away from him and grabbed his trolley’s handle. “Thanks for the help, by the way.” And just like that, he rushed away.

“So, you got his number or what?” Kyle appeared right next to him, bringing their trolley with them. 

“Fuck off, man,” Kenny ruffled his blonde hair in frustration. “Let’s just get Cartman’s goddamn cheesy poofs and get outta here.”

_Was he losing his touch?_

* * *

Tweek looked at the growing pile of brown paper bags in front of him. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone to the grocery store alone. What’s worse was he didn’t even bring a car with him. He fiddled with his phone, wondering if he should call Craig to pick him up. He toyed around with the idea until he realized Craig wouldn’t trust him to go out by himself anymore if he did. 

Maybe he could get a cab to bring him and his groceries to their apartment? That could have been a viable option until he realized he knew nothing about riding a cab! He wasn’t all too comfortable getting into a stranger’s car. What if the cab driver had the not-so-great idea of taking him to an abandoned factory and then torture him alive! He’s watched enough true crime documentaries to know that one wrong move could end up with him on the missing person list!

Even when he asked the cashier to put it all in a reusable grocery bag, he still ended up with three large bags full of stuff. He couldn’t even carry two without almost falling off his ass! 

“Hey, you need any help again?”

“Gah!” he yelped, causing him to let go of his groceries. He turned around, and felt his face heat up when he saw who it was. It was the same guy whom he hit with the coffee packet earlier. 

“It’s just… you look like you were having trouble with your stuff and we have a car, so…,” he trailed off. 

“Thanks, but I’m not so sure if…,” Tweek hesitated, thinking this was the exactly situation that could end up with him dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Like, for real. What kind of person would just let some random stranger he met in the supermarket into their car? It seemed fishy to him. 

“Please, we’re harmless. I promise!” the guy—Kenny, if he remembered correctly—put both his hands up in the air. There was a redhead beside him who was carrying a bag, looking at him weirdly. Tweek assumed he must be Kenny’s friend. 

Tweek peered at his watch. It was already nearing an hour since he left his apartment. If he didn’t go soon, he was definitely going to get punished later tonight. He shivered when he remembered how he couldn’t even sit straight for a week after getting punished by Craig in Daddy mode. 

Tweek took a deep breath, “okay, I guess I could use some help… Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Kenny beamed. “So I’ve never seen you around here before. You new in town?”

Kenny grabbed two of his bags and led him to their car. Tweek felt relieved when he saw the car wasn’t an unmarked white van with bloodstains in the back. Instead, it was a pretty nondescript sedan that looked well maintained. The backseat also looked clean enough.

“Yeah. My… brother and I just moved here a couple of days ago.”

“Let me guess. College?”

He nodded. 

“Awesome! Wait, wait, wait. Don’t tell me, You’re from… Caltech! Please, tell me you’re from Caltech!”

“Oh Jesus! How did you know? You—You’re not stalking me, are you?”

Please don’t tell him he just got in the car with his supposed stalker! God, why is this happening to him!

“Nah, I just couldn’t imagine seeing a cutie like you study anywhere else.”

Tweek felt his face heat up. Sure, Craig complimented him all the time, and he should be used to it at this point. However, it was weird hearing it from someone else who wasn’t his brother, especially with how upfront Kenny was being about it. Was this even normal? Maybe it was some new slang that he’s just never heard about. “I...uh…”

The redhead in the driver’s seat snorted. “What he means to say is that he’s also from Caltech and he wants to take you out for—”

“Shut the fuck up, Kyle! Anyway, where d’you live?” 

“It’s called Sheraton Residences, I think.”

“Oh, we know where that is! One of our friends lives there. His name’s Butters. Maybe you’ve met him?” 

“No, not really,” he grimaced. He was pretty sure his brother would freak out if he tried talking to any of their neighbors. “We haven’t gone out that much. We’ve been pretty busy uh… setting the place up.” a.k.a. fucking on every surface in their apartment.

“Aw, that sucks. Maybe I can show you around town sometime?” 

“Sure…, I guess,” Tweek didn’t think too much of it. It wasn’t like they’ll see each other again, right? 

They chatted for the rest of the drive to Tweek’s apartment building. Kenny was quite the talker. He always seemed to know how to carry the conversation, even with Tweek’s awkwardness. Kyle, the redhead, made a few comments here and there, but he mostly stayed silent as he drove the car. 

Tweek never realized how refreshing it was to talk to other people until today. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being with Craig. If Tweek had to choose who he’d spend the rest of his life with, he wouldn’t hesitate to choose Craig. However, just because he loved being with his brother, didn’t mean that he wanted to be with him all the time. He wanted to hang out with other people, too. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, the drive was a short one. When they arrived in front of his apartment building, a bellhop rushed to his side the moment he got out of the car. Tweek took his time to thank Kenny and Kyle as the bellhop took his groceries from the back of the car. The two drove off, but not before making him promise to see them again soon.

* * *

Craig stared at the tiny red dot on his cellphone’s screen. It had been in the same spot for a couple of minutes now, unmoving on the map surrounding it. Even his friends’ countless attempts of distracting him wasn't enough to keep his eyes away from it. 

He knew he had to get a grip on himself, but he couldn’t. Not when Tweek was out there, possibly meeting someone else in the short time they’ve been separated. Not that he didn’t trust Tweek, it was just that he didn’t trust everyone else around Tweek. Not even his long-time friends were spared from his scrutiny when it came to his beloved. Thankfully, they’ve never tried anything. 

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed the app, and set down his phone on the living room table. Token and Clyde had just finished playing a round on their Xbox and were now grabbing one of the open beer bottles lying around the table. Craig didn’t bother grabbing one for himself, knowing that Tweek hated it when he tasted like alcohol when they kissed. 

“Dude, tomorrow is gonna be totally awesome! The chicks are gonna freak when they see us coming with our sweet rides! I just got my new baby detailed just for tomorrow! We’ll be like the three amigos again!”

“Look, man,” Token said. “I don’t want to look like a fucking douchebag on the first day of school. So, no thanks.”

“Same. I’m not showing up to school in a fucking sports car, Clyde. Do you want Tweek to have a fucking heart attack?”

“Oh, come on! What about the pussy!”

“Just ignore him,” Token rolled his eyes. “Hey, Craig, we’re still good for lunch though, right?”

“We’ll be late since Tweek has a class till 12:30.”

“I still can’t believe you’re going to his classes with him, man,” Clyde said. “Isn’t that a bit too much? I mean, sure, in high school you could get away with it. But in college? Is he okay with this?”

“I already talked about it with Tweek and he was perfectly fine with it.” 

That wasn’t completely true. It took a lot of convincing to get Tweek to agree to him sitting in on his classes, and vice versa. They’re schedule matched well with each other except for the three-hour period they had during tuesdays. Craig was still pretty iffy about it, but he couldn’t do anything because it was one of Tweek’s major classes. Thankfully, his boyfriend only had to attend that class once a week. 

“You’re sooo gonna get in trouble over that,” Clyde said. 

“I don’t fucking care,” he rolled his eyes. 

Clyde and Token continued talking about something or another, but he didn’t care enough to join them. He just wanted his Tweek back with him right this second. It took all of his willpower to not run all the way to that goddamn supermarket and take Tweek back in his arms. The only thing stopping him was the promise of some sweet sweet daddy play with Tweek later tonight. Craig couldn’t wait!

Thankfully, Tweek came in a few minutes later with a bellhop, who dropped Tweek’s baggage in their kitchen island. There were a lot of them. So, he assumed that Tweek must’ve taken one of their cars with him. Craig gave the bellhop a 20-dollar tip before he left. 

“Come here, darling. Give daddy a kiss,” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s small waist. 

“I miss you so much, daddy!” Tweek hooked his hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips unto his. It was sweet, yet teasing. Craig couldn’t get enough of it. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. I have to prepare for later.”

“I can’t wait, darling,” he groaned. “Daddy needs you right now.”

“It’ll just be a minute. I have to make some whipped cream, remember? Besides, your friends are still here.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “It’s time to kick out those assholes, anyway.”

* * *

Craig didn’t realize how much he loved whipped cream until today. 

“Daddy, please, please,” his baby whined. “I need you inside me right now.” 

“Hold still, princess. Daddy isn’t done yet,” Craig piped a few more dollops of delicious cream on his baby’s body. “You’ll be a good girl for daddy, won’t you?”

“Yes, daddy. I’ll be a good girl just for you.” 

Craig examined his work with a proud look on his face. The soft cream together with the chocolate syrup looked absolutely sinful on Tweek’s delicate body. It was all over him, from his neck, to his chest, and all the way to his perfect little ass. Craig was extra generous when it came to his cute little cock. He could already see some of Tweek’s own juices mix with the sweet cream. Craig was sure it would taste phenomenal. 

“That’s right, doll. So good for daddy. Just a little more and I’ll fuck your tight little ass,” Craig leaned forward to taste the delightful treat on Tweek’s sinuous neck. He took his sweet time licking it all off as he came face to face with his baby’s cream covered tits. 

“I’m gonna milk your little titties, baby. Suck on them ‘til they’re dry,” he sucked and bit the little nubs ‘til there was no cream left, only leaving two puffy pink nipples for him to peruse. 

Tweek arched his back, pushing more of his chest into his mouth. 

“I can’t get enough of your slutty little tits, doll,” Craig took his piping bag and squished another big dollop of cream on his baby’s chest. It was messy and melting, but to Craig, it looked delectable. His baby’s puffy tits looked like they were leaking sweet milk made only for Craig. 

He continued licking his way down his darling’s sinful body until he reached his prize. Some of the cream had already melted, but Craig didn’t care. He went straight for it, encasing Tweek’s cock with his hot salivating mouth. The taste of Tweek's cock together with the cream was mind-blowingly delicious. Everything about it exuded the same sweetness Craig had come to love about Tweek. 

“Daddy!” Tweek gripped his dark hair as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft. He sucked on the head and rubbed the rest with his hand, delighting at the wonderful noises his darling was making. Then took it in as deep as he could, sucking his juices all the way down his throat. 

“More, please! Feels so good when you suck my cock, daddy!” his blunt nails dug into his scalp as he bucked his hips. Craig licked the leaking slit, tasting the bitter liquid as it enveloped his mouth. 

His own dick was hard and leaking, but he didn’t bother touching it. As much as he liked the sight of Tweek covered in his cum, he loved cumming inside him better. His princess deserves no less than being impregnated with his cum, especially after he had been such a good girl for his daddy this whole time. 

Craig gave it one last lick before kissing the head. Tweek whined at the loss of his mouth, but Craig wasn’t done yet. He went down further, lapping up the rest of the cream on his baby’s body until he found his entrance. “Show me your boypussy, doll.”

Tweek grabbed his cheeks and spread it wide, showing him his little fuckhole. Its pink pucker was winking at him, inviting him to give it a taste. 

Craig grabbed both of Tweek’s dainty legs and pushed it back so that Tweek’s face was now in between his knees. His ass was high up in the air and exposed for him to eat it all up. He leaned in and buried his face in between his soft cheeks. He licked and slurped around his hole until it was clean from any residue of the cream. Tweek's moans were music to his ears, encouraging him to start fucking his hole with his tongue. Once it was wet and ready for him, he leaned away and inspected his work. His darling looked so slutty with his legs wide open for him. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, doll. Good girls deserve to get rewarded by some nice big cock, isn’t that right, princess?” he placed Tweek’s knees on top of his shoulders, as he positioned his throbbing cock directly on top of his fuckhole. He could feel it almost kiss his cock, begging for it to impale him. 

Tweek nodded. “Only good girls like me deserve daddy’s cock. I need it so bad! Pound my little boypussy with your enormous cock, daddy!” 

“Take daddy’s cock like the fucking slut you are,” Craig pushed his dick into his darling’s tight hole, stretching it out to its fullest. Its heat enveloped his cock as he bottomed out inside him, hitting his darling’s sweet spot. He started at a rough animalistic pace, thrusting deep into Tweek. “You like that, darling? I know you do ‘cause you’re a fucking slut for daddy.”

“Fuck me harder, daddy! Don’t—Oh god, don’t stop!” Tweek’s legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded his sweet hole. He tugged Craig closer and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. He was not one to reject his darling's wishes, so he took Tweek’s pink tongue between his lips and sucked them into his mouth. The wet noises of their colliding mouths paired perfectly with the harsh slapping of their sweat-slicked skin. 

_God, he loved his darling so much._

Tweek’s face was flushed red and his messy blonde hair clung to his face. His glistening neck was littered with new red bruises, all thanks to him. His baby looked beautiful as he lay panting under his body and it made his dick impossibly harder.

“I’m gonna cum, princess. Tell daddy where you want him to cum,” he whispered into his ear. He quickened his pace, knowing it wouldn’t be long until they both reached their climax. He couldn’t see Tweek’s face from where he was, but he could definitely feel Tweek’s blunt nails clawing at his back. 

“Please—aaah! Cum inside me, daddy!” Tweek screamed out. “Oh god! I’m cumming!” Tweek arched his back as he came, coating both their bodies in his seed. He didn’t let go even as Craig continued battering his abused hole. 

Euphoria enveloped his body from the realization of Tweek cumming just from Craig fucking his ass and nothing else. This made him slam his cock hard as thick spurts of cum coated Tweek’s insides. He kept thrusting at a slow pace as he chased off his orgasm. Once done, he took out his limp cock and inspected Tweek’s leaking hole with glee. The white fluid oozed out of the Tweek’s hole and into their sheets. It was the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. 

He rolled to the side once his adrenaline died down. They looked at each other as they gasped for air. It has been a while since they last fucked this hard, and Craig couldn’t help but want to do this a lot more soon. 

“Come here, darling,” Craig moved Tweek’s pliant body to rest against his. Tweek’s head rested on his shoulder, while Craig’s arm wrapped around his body. Both of them slipped into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got carried away with the gratuitous sex scene, but I've always wanted to make a daddy kink smut scene. So, that's that. I found that it was different writing in the POV of the Top. I think I like writing in the POV of the bottom better. It's easier and more instinctual. I had to read more articles about sex just to get this scene done. 
> 
> How was it, by the way?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig driving thier car:  
> https://gpweb.zepeto.io/user/post/128549089?sc=65CLOK

Peeking through their curtains were the soft rays of the morning sun, waking Tweek from his deep slumber. His brother’s arms caged him, pressing their bodies firmly against each other. A comfortable warmth emanated from his brother’s body, as his chest rose and fell against his face. The soft thumping of his brother’s heart against his ear made him sigh. 

Tweek crawled up and stared at his brother’s relaxed face. The room was bright enough for him to see all the intricate details of his gorgeous visage. He pushed Craig’s messy dark hair away, revealing all the hard and soft angles of his face. 

His skin was a warm tan that turned almost golden in the sunlight. His upturned nose was long and elegant. Tiny freckles decorated his skin, but it was almost unnoticeable unless you looked close enough. Tweek traced the little adorable dots with his delicate fingers. He stopped when they arrived on top of Craig’s soft lips. He leaned forward and captured his brother's lips in a fleeting kiss. 

As he leaned away, the flicker of their alarm clock caught his attention. It was only six in the morning. As tiring as last night’s activities were, Tweek knew he couldn’t return to sleep. That being said, he didn’t want to get out of bed either. 

He was about to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position when his leg brushed into something hard. He looked down and saw an attention-grabbing tent forming under their duvet. 

He licked his lips. It must be uncomfortable having such a massive hard-on so early in the morning. Maybe he should help his brother resolve his not-so-little issue before he wakes up? Of course, he can’t inspect the problem if it’s hidden, right?

Tweek pulled the duvet off their body and marveled at the sight of his brother’s still-growing erection. It was huge, and it was already leaking pre-cum out of its bulbous tip. He could already imagine how heavy it would feel on his tongue. Saliva built up in his mouth as he came face to face with his brother’s leaking cock. 

He took his dripping tongue out and caressed the whole thing from the base to the tip. He stopped to suckle at the head, gathering all the pre-cum he could before swallowing it all in one go. It had the same familiar bitterness of Craig’s cum.

He wanted to drink his brother’s cum like it was his morning milk. Craig would like that, wouldn’t he? He eyed the fully erect cock again before wrapping his lips around the tip. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the hardening meat on his tongue. He continued descending until his nose touched the fine hairs at the base of Craig’s cock. 

His entire mouth encapsulated the throbbing rod in its wet cavern, hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back halfway to peer at his brother’s unconscious form. Even though Craig was a deep sleeper, his short-winded gasps signaled he would not be asleep for long. It made him feel so dirty and vulgar, like he was a cock-hungry slut. Now that he thought about it, maybe he really was a cock-hungry slut. 

He swirled his tongue around the length as he started his languid pace, going up and down the thick shaft. The rest of what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, he massaged with his supple hands.

Saliva and pre-cum were sloshing in his mouth, making dirty squelching noises as he bobbed his head. A lot of it was already escaping his mouth. That wasn’t good. He hesitantly let go of the cock and gulped down the vulgar liquid that had formed in his mouth. It was delicious, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted—no, needed Craig’s milk. 

“This is so fucking hot, babe,” a deep voice groaned above him. “Such a fucking slut.”

He gave the tip a wet kiss as they stared at each other’s eyes, “I may be a slut, Craig, but I’m _your_ slut.”

“That’s right, doll. You’re made just to take my fucking cock,” Craig maneuvered himself to be on top of Tweek. His dripping cock was now dangling above his head. Craig gripped his cock and ran it all over his face before forcing it inside his mouth. 

Tweek couldn’t do anything but accept the cock as it fucked his face. He tried his best to swirl his tongue around it, but it was just too unforgiving in its momentum. Thus, it didn’t take long before Tweek almost gagged from the force of Craig’s thrusts. Thankfully, he had enough experience to keep his throat relaxed as Craig relentlessly bucked his hips. 

“Touch yourself,” Craig said. 

Tweek obliged and reached out to grab his penis. His trembling hand spread his pre-cum all over his cock as he stroked it. He didn’t even realize that he needed to cum until Craig told him to. He was all too focused on pleasuring his brother until he forgot his own.

“I’m cumming!” Craig groaned as thick spurts of cum shot out of his cock. He clutched Tweek’s head, making sure he took it all in. The thick milk directly entered Tweek’s throat, not even giving him time to gulp it down. 

Before Craig could take away his limp cock out of his mouth, Tweek sucked what he could from the tip. He ran his tongue around the cock, trying to scoop out the remaining cum until there was none left. Tweek’s own cum coated his abdomen as he climaxed from drinking his brother’s milk.

Craig rolled to the side and scooped Tweek up to rest on his body. Both of their chests were rising and falling in sync. Craig’s hands stroked his back. “What got you so horny in the morning, honey? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to make you feel good,” he nuzzled his head on the crook of Craig’s neck. 

“You always make me feel good, babe,” Craig paused. “Why don’t we... take a shower?”

Tweek raised his head and looked straight into Craig’s twinkling eyes. “Yeah.”

* * *

They ended up missing Craig’s first class. 

It was one of his major classes, but he didn’t seem to mind though. Craig sported an uncharacteristic smile during their entire drive to school. At first, Tweek was thankful that they didn’t have to look for a parking spot since Clyde had already done that for them. However, he changed his mind when he saw Clyde sitting on the hood of the most ostentatious car he’s ever seen. 

“Jesus Christ! What the hell is that!”

There was a small crowd surrounding the car, but even they weren’t able to hide how bright and red it was. Some students even took pictures of it. Clyde waved at them when he noticed their car coming. Token was sitting by his car, intent on ignoring the gawking crowd. The crowd parted, letting Craig park their car in between Clyde and Token’s cars. 

“It’s a Bugatti Divo,” Craig said. “Honey, your bag, please.” Craig held his hand out. Even before they were together, he had always carried Tweek’s bag for him. When Craig first did it, Tweek was apprehensive about being treated like a fragile china doll. As time went on, he’s learned to appreciate his brother’s unabashed acts of chivalry. 

Once he handed his satchel to Craig, he gave him a peck on the lips as a little thank you. He didn’t bother opening his door because Craig also insisted that he should never open doors himself. It was cute how Craig went around their car just to open his door for him. Tweek took Craig’s hand as he got out of their car. Once they were both out, Craig didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist as usual. 

“Hey, bro!” Clyde said. “Doesn’t she look beautiful? I had her dolled up just for today!” 

“I’m more of a blue kinda guy,” Craig gave him a stiff smile.

“Hey! I didn’t expect you guys to come in so late,” Token said.

“We got… side tracked,” Craig flashed him a sly smile. “Didn’t we, doll?”

Tweek buried his face in Craig’s chest to hide his embarrassment. After they had sex in the shower, they ended up fucking on their dining table, too. It was a miracle they had enough energy to even get to school at this point. Craig wanted to stay at home to continue making love, but Tweek was adamant about not missing his first day of college.

“Uh, huh... Whatever you say,” Token rolled his eyes.

Craig chuckled and gave Tweek a kiss on his forehead. “Come on. Let’s go to your class, babe.”

Tweek’s vision blurred as he yawned. His head rested on Craig’s shoulder. It’s been a few minutes since class started and he was already getting bored as hell. Maybe they shouldn’t have had shower sex so early in the morning. As much as Tweek enjoyed getting fucked by Craig, he didn’t want to be half dead in their classes all the time! It didn’t help that Craig’s hands were massaging little figure eights on shoulders. 

“Hey, you! No sleeping in class!” a loud voice woke him up from his daze. 

He leaned away from Craig’s embrace and straightened his body once he saw the professor looking straight at them. 

The professor crossed his arms around his chest as he frowned at them. The rest of the students looked behind their backs and stared at them. 

Tweek wanted nothing more than to disappear at this moment. It was only the first day of class and he already brought attention to himself! Just as he was about to apologize, Craig flipped the professor off. 

The professor’s eye twitched, “did you just flip me off?”

“No,” Craig flipped him off again.

Some of his classmates had their eyebrows raised and jaws slack. While others covered their mouths with their hands as their shoulders trembled. 

“There! You just flipped me off again!” he pointed at them almost comically. 

“No, I didn’t,” he flipped him off. This time with both hands. 

Tweek wanted to strangle his brother.

“Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is your name?”

Craig flipped him off again, “Craig Tucker.”

The professor looked back and forth between his class sheet and Craig, “what the—You’re not part of my class! Get out! NOW!”

“Fuck you,” Craig looked straight into the professor’s eye. There was a tense silence in the air until Tweek shook Craig’s shoulder. 

“Craig, you shouldn’t say that,” Tweek said. “You’ll get in trouble.”

“It’s okay, honey. I’ll take care of it,” he kissed his forehead before standing up, taking his cellphone with him. “I’ll be right back,” Craig walked out the door, ignoring the seething look the professor was giving him. Just before he left, he flipped off the professor one last time. 

The class awkwardly resumed. 

Tweek chewed on his thumbnail. The last time something similar happened. It didn’t end well for the other party. He looked back and forth between the professor and at the door. He prayed to whichever deity was out there to have mercy on the unfortunate man. Sure, he was a bit of a douchebag, but it was completely Tweek’s fault.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“What now?” the professor put down his marker and reached for the vibrating phone on his table. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened. “Excuse, I need to answer this,” he promptly left the room and shut the door. 

Some students whispered among each other, while Tweek readied himself for the worst.

The professor never came back. Instead, a different middle-aged man came in with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Hello, students,” the man wrote his information on the whiteboard. “My name is Robert Delaney. That’s D-E-L-A-N-E-Y, Delaney. I will be substituting for Mr. Wesley for the rest of the class.”

A student raised his hand, “sir, what happened to Mr. Wesley?”

“He just had some... business to attend to. It’s nothing important, really. Now, can someone tell me where you guys left off? Someone? Anyone?”

A click echoed throughout the silent room as the door swung open, revealing a bored-looking Craig. He didn’t pay attention to Mr. Delaney or the rest of the gaping students. Instead, he kept his attention on Tweek as walked back to his seat. 

Some students were looking back and forth between Mr. Delaney and Craig, expecting another confrontation. However, the professor just kept his attention on the whiteboard as he rambled on about something or another. 

“Miss me, babe?” Craig slung his arm on Tweek’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

“Craig, what did you do?” Tweek whispered. 

“Nothing.”

Tweek looked at him in the eye, obviously not believing him. 

“Seriously,” Craig said. “ _I_ didn’t do anything, Token did.”

“Craig, please tell me you did nothing extreme.” 

“He shouted at you, darling, and that is not acceptable. No one is allowed to shout at you, not even me,” his grip turned tight for a second, before relaxing again. 

Tweek grimaced. Craig loathed the thought of anyone mistreating him, even if it was his fault. They’d been through this a couple of times and it always ended badly. Hopefully, his professor doesn’t end up in the sex offenders list like last time. God knows, Craig has done worse things for far less. 

* * *

Kenny McCormick was walking around the campus parking lot when he saw the most banging car he’s ever seen in his life. It was a total attention-grabber of a car with its humongous grills, sleek design, and cherry red exterior. He joined the rest of the crowd milling around the beauty, taking in all its glory. 

Kenny blew a low whistle, “That’s one hell of a ride.”

“Thanks, bro,” a chipper voice sounded beside him. 

Kenny turned to look at his new companion. The guy had warm bronze hair, twinkling chocolate eyes, and a thousand-watt smile. 

“It’s yours?”

“Yeah, bro. Isn’t she beautiful? I just got her last month!” 

“Nice, it’s a pretty sweet ride, you got there. Must’ve cost you a pretty penny. M’Kenny, by the way.”

“Clyde,” they gripped each other’s hands in a firm handshake. They looked into each other’s eyes and, at that moment, they knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

At first glance, Clyde looked like the run-of-the-mill rich kid, but Kenny found out quickly that he was a pretty cool dude. The brunette even brought him inside for a tour once he found out that Kenny’s never been inside a hypercar before.

Having had to work as a mechanic throughout high school, Kenny knew his fair share about cars and Clyde seemed to appreciate that. However, Clyde was the real deal. Clyde knew the ins and outs of everything to do with cars. He’d owned quite a few, even before he knew how to drive, which was mind-blowing to Kenny.

They were chilling on the hood of the car, when a tall, dark-skinned guy walked towards them. He was holding a phone to his ear, seemingly in a deep conversation. 

“Hey, Token!” Clyde waved at the guy. “Where were you, dude? You just fucking left me out here!” 

The guy held up his index finger at Clyde, signaling him to give him a minute, “Yes, thank you for understanding… I will tell my father you said hi… Yes, yes… definitely… It’s really no problem, of course… Thank you again, goodbye,”—and with that, he got off the phone. 

“What was that all about?” Clyde said. 

“I had to take care of…,” he trailed off when he noticed Kenny staring at him. “Something for Craig. You know how he is.” 

Clyde and Token both exchanged knowing looks. 

“Dude’s fucking crazy, man!” Clyde laughed. “I told you he’ll get in fucking trouble! Oh, right! Token, this is Kenny. Kenny, this is Token. Token, Kenny. Kenny, Token. Awesome!”

“Hey!” Kenny waved his hand. 

“Pleasure,” the strained smile on Token’s face told him it was anything but. Token didn’t seem to want to continue their conversation to anything more than a greeting, so he went back to check his phone.

“Dude, you gotta give us the deets! We’re fucking dying over here! Kenny’s cool, man! I bet Craig won’t even say shit.”

“It’s not really all that interesting,” he was still tapping away on his phone. “Craig got pissed at a professor, so he flipped him off. I keep forgetting what his name was… John Wesley?”

“James Wesley? From the Math department?” Kenny said. 

“Maybe,” he rolled his eyes. “I don’t really care.”

“Fucking hell!” Kenny said. “He must’ve gotten one hell of a lashing from him! I got him for my Algebra class last year and he sent me out, like, five times!”

Token snorted. “Yeah, anyway, long story, short. Craig got sent out, so I had to call in a favor and had the professor in question… take an early retirement.”

“What the fuck?” Kenny said. “Are you serious? Is that for real?” 

Clyde clutched his stomach as he laughed. “Dude, that’s fucking nothing compared to what Craig did in—” 

“Clyde, shut up,” Token said. 

“Oh, uh… Right. Sorry…,” he smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. 

Token rolled his eyes. “Anyway, they’ll be arriving in a few minutes. I’ll be in my car if you need me,” Token walked a few meters towards a black Mercedes-Benz. It suited him as much as the Bugatti suited Clyde. 

“Token can be a bit of an asshole sometimes,” Clyde looked apologetic. “But, he’s a good guy once you get to know him.”

“I’m not sure if I want to get to know him, to be honest.”

“It’s cool. I guess you really can’t please everyone, huh?” the brunette chuckled.

“So, what’s up with this Craig dude?”

“Oh, yeah. Craig,” Clyde let out a deep breath. “Now, _he_ is an actual 100% asshole. Fucking mental, I tell you, especially when it comes to his darling. You heard what Token said earlier, right? That’s not even the worst of it.”

“Darling?”

“I’m not really even supposed to talk about him. I’ll probably get in trouble if they hear about this,” he grimaced. “Just remember. No matter what happens, stay away from Craig Tucker and his boyfriend. You’ll thank me for this later.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be your friend or something?” Kenny raised a brow.

“Sure, he is. I’ve been friends with him for over ten years and I love him to bits, but that doesn’t make him any less crazy.”

“How am I even supposed to know who the hell they are? There’s literally, like, a million people in this school.”

“Oh, you’ll know them, when you see them. They’re sooo disgustingly in love with each other. It’ll rot your eyes out, for sure,” Clyde gave him a knowing smile. “Just yesterday I had to—”

“Hey, Kenny!” an obnoxious voice called out to him. “Get in, you fucking hobo!”

A red sedan stopped in front of them. The open window at the back revealed a pissed off fat-ass screaming obscenities at them.

“That’s my ride,” he sighed. “Thanks for the advice, I guess? We should hang out again sometime.”

“Yeah, bro. That’d be awesome! You know what? I like you, dude. You’re cool,” Clyde took out a bright red card out of his pocket. “So, here’s my number.” 

“A calling card, really?” he snorted. Who the hell still used a fucking calling card in this day and age?

“Just take it, bro. I promise you won’t regret it,” he slapped the calling card into his hand. “Token ain’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve in this school,” he winked. 

“Whatever you say. Bye!” Kenny put the calling card in his jean pocket and walked towards Kyle’s car.

“See ya!”

Kenny opened the door and squeezed in next to Cartman. 

“Who the fuck was that? You’re new sugardaddy or something?”

“Fuck off, fat-ass,” he said. 

He looked back at Clyde, who was still waving at him. He gave him a small wave of his own. Just as they left, he saw a glimpse of bright blonde hair as he turned his head. He didn’t think too much about it and continued to talk with his friends and Cartman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I forgot to put Tricia Tucker in the story. It's too late to add her now. I guess, Tweek makes up for it? 
> 
> The sex scene was supposed to be a lot longer, but I figured I could use it some other time. We have a lot more chapters for us to... experiment, don't we? I feel like the blowjob scene was a bit awkward, but I just wanted to post this chapter already! We're finally getting to the more interesting parts! 
> 
> What do you guys think? Am I being too overindulgent? Am i revealing things too easily? I've been a lot lighter with the descriptions in some parts. Is that okay with you guys or should I elaborate more?


	5. Chapter 4

Rough brick dug on his clothed back as two heated hands stroked his bare waist. Tweek grasped Craig’s messy dark locks, pulling him impossibly closer into his mouth. His brother took his pink tongue between his lips and sucked on it as he ground his legs on his crotch. The wet exchange of their saliva made loud squelching noises as their tongues caressed each other from their open mouths. 

Craig’s hand’s slowly snaked down to his hips, caressing him all the way to his jean clad ass. His brother’s hands squeezed the tight crevice so hard that Tweek almost felt scared he’d rip his pants open. Wet lips trailed to the crook of Tweek’s slender neck, sucking red bruises on the delicate skin. Tweek clutched his Craig’s scalp as the dark-haired boy bit the crook of his neck.

The rushed thumping of footsteps and lively chatter behind them became more boisterous as time passed. Metal clanked as the doorknob beside them twisted, only for it to click again. They’ve heard it plenty of times while they’ve been inside the room. No one has opened it yet, but that didn’t make them feel any less daring. The thought of someone opening the classroom door and seeing their debauchery only made them want to take it another step further. 

Unfortunately, a high-pitched sound reverberated outside the dimly lit room, disturbing their embrace. The sharp sound reminded them that their classes started in ten minutes. Tweek gripped Craig’s shoulder, pushing him away long enough for Tweek to catch his breath.

“Craig, stop!” Tweek said. “We need to—mph! go now, or else we’ll be late!”

“Just a little more, babe,” Craig whispered against his bruised mouth. Craig’s hand caressed his neck as he pulled him closer while the other stayed on his lower back. Tweek had no choice but to accept his fervent exploration. They bit and sucked at each other’s aching lips until they were gasping for air yet again. 

Once they separated from their heated embrace, Craig pressed a few loving kisses all over his face. “I’ll miss you, babe.” 

“It’ll just be three hours, Craig,” Tweek giggled from the onslaught of kisses. 

“That’s three hours too much,” Craig’s warm hands massaged his waist as azure blue met emerald green. 

Tweek’s eyes fluttered shut as he tipped his toes and pressed one last kiss on Craig’s lips. 

Craig groaned. “Come on. Let’s get this over with,” Craig opened the door behind them and guided him around the maze-like hallways. They waded through the sea of people and into Tweek’s classroom. Being the gentleman he was, Craig brought him all the way to a seat near a window and placed his satchel beside him before kissing him goodbye. 

Tall evergreen canopies shielded the room from the warm glow of the sun as it rose to its peak. The little bright dots that littered the floor swayed as wind passed through the fluttering leaves. Tweek sighed as he felt the warm specks of light touch his skin. The warmth enveloped him, making him feel as if the heat of Craig’s body never left. 

The professor arrived just after the last bell rang and promptly started the class. Unlike his earlier classes, they had to give a brief introduction of themselves as she called their names. There were only a few students present in the class. So, it wouldn’t take long until it was almost Tweek’s turn. 

Drops of sweat traveled through his forehead as he fiddled with his hands. He didn’t like introducing himself to strangers at all. Fortunately, Craig’s presence in his life meant he didn’t have to do it often. Unfortunately, that also meant that he didn’t have any practice. 

What if he blurts out some embarrassing detail about himself? Like how he thought that underpants gnomes were stealing his underwear when it had been Craig’s doing the entire time! He could still remember his disbelief when he saw piles of his used underwear stowed inside Craig’s treasure box. What’s worse is that Craig didn’t even feel guilty about it, just annoyed that he found his secret stash. 

Even during adulthood, Craig still had the habit of storing his used lingerie in the oddest of places. He even had Tweek’s favorite pair stored inside a picture frame with a date of use and everything. It took a lot of convincing for Craig to take it down from his bedroom wall back home, but it was worth it. Thankfully, their parents never came into their rooms to see any of Craig’s… memorabilia. Although he’s pretty sure he’s seen their housekeepers give Craig strange looks from time to time.

“McCormick, Kenny,” the professor, Ms. Claridge, called out. 

No one answered. 

“McCormick, Kenny?... I guess he’s not in,” just when she was about to write something on her attendance sheet, the door burst open. 

“Kenny McCormick, at your service!”

A familiar young man with messy blonde hair and even messier clothes strode inside like a king in a castle. His smile was so wide Tweek could see the tooth gap in the middle of his top teeth. His backpack and jacket slung loosely on his shoulder, almost touching the ground. He reminded Tweek of the weather outside, summery and casual. 

_He was the guy from the supermarket!_

“Ah, yes… Mr. McCormick,” Ms. Claridge eyed the blonde. “Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class.”

“Hello there, lads and ladies! I’m Kenny, if y’all didn’t already know. I’m 19 years old from South Park, Colorado. I like long walks on the beach and I’ve got a nine inch—”

“And that’s enough for you, Mr. McCormick. Please take your seat.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Kenny gave her a two-fingered salute and walked down the aisle.

Kenny winked at the giggling girls in the front row. Just as he was about to take his seat, their eyes met when his head turned to his direction. His smile grew impossibly wider as he stood up and sauntered towards the empty seat beside Tweek. He kept his eyes on him even as he placed his backpack on the table. 

“Fancy seeing you here, cutie,” Kenny winked at him. “I think the gods might be telling us something.”

“W-what?” before he could say anything else, his professor called out his name. 

“Tweak,… Tweek? Am I saying that correctly?”

He hesitantly raised his hand, “uh, yeah. That’s me.”

“Okay… Please, introduce yourself.”

“Um… Hi, I’m Tweek. I’m 18 years old from New York. I... I can play the p–piano, I guess,” he let out a deep breath and went back to his seat.

“You can play the piano, huh? That’s cool,” Kenny said. “Maybe you can play for me sometime. I know this awesome place with a pretty bangin’” set where people can play live. It’s mostly for stage shows, but I’m sure they’d let a cutie like you do a solo or something.”

“I’m not great with crowds.”

“We can go to a more private place then,” Kenny gave him a sly smile.

“Um…” Tweek grimaced. Before he could say anything else, his phone vibrated, “sorry, I need to check this.” 

“Sure, go ahead.”

_I miss you already babe :(_

_I had to introduce myself in front of everyone_

_It was so embarrassing… :(((_

_I bet you did great honey_

_Youre perfect_

_Aaw Craig <3_

_I wish you were here…_

_be there in a min_

_No_

_Dont come here_

_Im serious!_

_> :(_

_Aaw :(_

_Send me a pic honey_

_I wanna see you_

_Im in class :/_

_Come on babe_

_For me_

_Please? :(_

_Ok…_

_Just give me a sex_

_I mean sec_

_I don’t mind ;)_

…

Tweek scanned his eyes around the room. Thankfully, everyone was focused on listening to their professor’s lecture. When she turned her back, Tweek scrambled to get a decent picture of himself. He angled his phone from the side with three quarters of his profile in view. 

[Tweek rested his chin on the edge of his 

lightly clenched palm, his head tilting upwards. 

Two twinkling emerald eyes stared straight into the lens]

[[ https://imgur.com/a/2QFJlgt](https://imgur.com/a/2QFJlgt) or[ https://flic.kr/p/2k8TnfB](https://flic.kr/p/2k8TnfB) ]

_You look so fucking beautiful babe_

_I love you so much_

_Love you too <3_

_Mwah_

_Love you more_

_Gotta go_

_Lectures on_

_Aaw :(_

_Bye_

_xoxo_

When he put his phone down on the table, he noticed Kenny staring at him with his brow raised. Tweek flashed him a tight smile before turning back to his desk. The rest of the 3-hour period passed by uneventfully until Ms. Claridge made an announcement. 

“—That being said, your project will make up half your grade. I’ll give you twenty minutes to answer your information sheets with your partners. You can leave when you’re done, just place it on my table. Any questions?”

“Hey, cutie, wanna partner up with me?” Kenny asked. 

“... Okay,” Tweek replied. 

“Awesome!” Kenny gave him one of the blank information sheets being passed around the class. “Just give me your sheet when you’re done.”

He nodded. 

His eyes widened when he saw its contents. Did he really have to answer all of this? What if the CIA got ahold of this and used his _“favorite modern author”_ in a convoluted plan to take over the world? Does he even have a favorite modern author? 

Once they were both done filling the page up, Kenny took his sheet and submitted it to their professor. Tweek took this time to once again check his phone. There was a tiny red dot on his messaging app. 

_Cant wait to see you babe_

_Is your class done?_

_Yeah_

_You?_

_It just ended_

_Ill pick you up okay?_

_stay there_

_Ill be there in 10 mins_

_Okay :-*_

“Hey, can you give me your phone number?” Kenny sat beside him. “For the project and all…” 

Tweek bit his lip. Craig would probably freak out if he found out Tweek gave his phone number to someone else. It wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter. This was for their major project, for god’s sake! It wasn’t like Kenny was a homicidal maniac or anything. Surely Craig would understand, right? 

“... Sure,” he accepted Kenny’s phone. Tweek almost choked when he saw that Kenny already filled the name section with a cheeky little nickname for him. 

_Cutie <3_

Tweek’s eye twitched as he typed his number on the phone. 

“Awesome!” Kenny took his phone back and stood up, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. “Anyway, I’d take you out for lunch, but I have somewhere I need to go. Maybe we can go next time? I’ll text you later! Bye!”

“Um, bye,” he waved his hand at him. 

When Craig entered the room, his eyebrows were scrunched, and his lips were in a tight line. However, the moment their eyes met, his demeanor relaxed as he strode towards him.

Tweek tipped his toes as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his. Tweek yelped when he felt Craig lift him up as they locked lips. Once they separated, Tweek rested his near the crook of Craig’s neck as the taller boy stroked his back.

“Hey, honey, how was class?”

“It was… okay, I guess,” Tweek's heart pounded in his chest and his palms became clammy. He didn’t want to tell Craig about Kenny. At least, not for now. Not until he was sure no one’s getting murdered because of him.

He didn't like keeping secrets from Craig. Was this even considered a secret? Why does it feel as if he were a cheating wife in the middle of an affair? He pushed the thought away. Kenny was just a friend, for god’s sake!

_His first friend._

Craig grabbed his satchel from his desk. “Great, let’s get some lunch. Where do you want to eat?”

Tweek leaned into Craig’s arms as they walked out of the classroom. The lingering feeling of guilt tucked away in the recesses of his mind.

“Anywhere’s fine.”

* * *

Kenny’s morning was going splendidly. He just had class with the most adorable little angel on this earth—No, in existence. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the pink flush on his plump cheeks when he noticed Kenny spying on his little selfie session. It was a miracle Kenny didn’t just kiss him then and there. No, he’s going to take his sweet time catching his little lamb. 

He could already imagine himself pumping his thick cock into Tweek’s plump ass. Their glistening skin would produce the sweetest sounds as it slapped against each other. Tweek would call out his name in ecstasy and—

A dull pain throbbed in his shoulder as he crashed into someone. 

“Are you fucking blind?” a deep, nasally voice sounded behind him.

“Sorry, dude,” Kenny turned his head and rubbed the nape of his neck.

A tall dark-haired guy narrow his eyes at him. He looked handsome in the same way that Stan was, but _gayer_. Kenny would have probably hit on him had he not looked like he’d murder him if he did. Sure, Kenny liked hot dudes, but he liked being alive a lot more. 

“Watch it, fucking asshole,” the guy raised his middle finger at him as he gave him a scathing look. Before Kenny could respond, he turned and walked away. 

_What the hell is his problem?_

Kenny shook his head and resumed his daydream as he strolled around the campus. He arrived at the Student Affairs Office just a few minutes later. Once he pushed the door open, he heard a child-like voice singing a little tune. He walked towards the front desk and saw an oh-so-familiar blonde boy shuffling bundles of paper around the messy desk. 

“Loo, loo, loo, I got some apples. Loo, loo, loo, you got some—Oh, hiya there, Kenny!” the blonde waved at him.

“Hey, Butters!” He flashed him a thousand-watt smile. “How’re you doing? You’re lookin’ fine as always!”

“I’ve been swell, thank you very much! I just had our club application approved. So, we can start recruiting next month with everyone else!” 

“That’s awesome, lil’ buddy! I’m so proud of you!” he reached out and ruffled his fine blonde hair. 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you guys, could I? So, what’s got you runnin’ round this part of town?” 

“I got an email from you guys,” Kenny said. “Something about my scholarship?”

“Oh, right! I forgot about that!” Butters whacked his head with his hand. “You’ll be glad to hear about this! Now, I just have to find that silly little thing. I’m pretty sure I put yours somewhere around here,” he shuffled around the messy pile of papers on his desk. 

“Got it!” Butters raised a small envelope in his fist. “But before I give this to ya, I need you to sign a little something for me. Just sign right... here,” he handed him a sheet of paper and pointed to the bottom of the page.

“What’s this all about, anyway?” Kenny took the envelope from Butter's hand. It was a plain, white envelope with their school’s insignia adorning the corner and his name in the back. 

“Oh, you’ll know when you get it,” Butters gave him a conspiratorial wink. 

There were two things inside it, a folded letter and a cheque. He went for the cheque first and almost choked on his spit once he saw the amount written on it. “Jesus Christ!”

“I know, right?” he chuckled. “I had a guy faint on me just yesterday. I almost had to call an ambulance!”

“Is this for real? You’re seeing this right!” he shoved the cheque in front of Butter’s face. “That’s four mother-fucking zeros and it doesn’t even start with a one! What the fuck!”

“Apparently, one of our new donors was mighty generous this year.” 

“You can say that again! What the fuck!”

“Do you wanna take a seat?” Butters directed him towards a sofa tucked in the office’s corner. 

“Oh god, I could—I could take Karen on a nice vacation for once, and get her a nice laptop for school—Jesus! I can get her anything she wants!” Kenny clutched his scalp as he bent forward.

“Aaw, Kenny,” Butters patted his back. “You’re such a sweetheart. How is Karen doing, by the way? Last time I saw her—Oh, hamburgers… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” 

Kenny let out a deep breath. “It’s fine, Butters. She’s been doing better than ever since… yeah… She—she’s great. She’s been staying with one of our relatives in Santa Monica now which is awesome since I get to see her more often.”

“That’s great! I’d love to see her again soon. We could take her shopping and maybe even take her to the Santa Monica Pier, too!”

“Yeah, That’d be nice. I bet she’d love that.”

“Great, maybe we could… go this weekend?” just as Butters looked away, Kenny was certain he saw the blonde’s cheeks turn pink. It looked adorable on him. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Kenny said. “I have work, remember?”

“Oh, right…” Butters smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, maybe we can just go some other time, then!”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” he nodded before standing up. “Anyway, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Butters. We should really hang out more often. Text me, okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I will! Definitely!”

“See ya!” 

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome kudos and comments I've received! All your support is pretty much what keeps me going and motivated! :D 
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame compared to the previous ones. I feel like you guys just ended up having more questions than answers after reading this. Things'll definitely get interesting in the next two chapters. ;) It'll be pretty long, too. So, I'll be working on that for a couple of days. I'll see you, guys, then!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lecture hall kinda looks like this. Maybe I'll describe it some other time.  
> https://pin.it/5Z8Npwo
> 
> Craig bridal carrying Tweek:  
> https://gpweb.zepeto.io/user/post/131185731?sc=65CLOK

Kenny was chilling inside the small lecture theatre when Bebe came in, holding two Harbucks coffee cups with her polished nails. 

“Oh my god, you will totally not believe what happened yesterday! Like, oh my god!” Bebe sat on the seat beside him, dumping her pink leather tote bag on the wooden table in front of them. 

“Hey, Bebe,” Kenny took one of the coffee cups from her grasp. “What's up?”

“Remember how I told you I had calculus every Thursday? Well, it got canceled!”

“So? What’s so unbelievable about that?”

“That’s not the juicy party, dummy! Let me finish. So, I actually went to calc yesterday, and we did sorta had class. But, like, 10 minutes in, cops came and arrested my professor! Like, oh my god!”

“For real? Why though?”

“Yeah, for real!” Bebe’s earrings jangled as she nodded. “So, last night, I heard from Wendy, who heard from Annie, who’s dad’s a cop, that Mr. Wesley’s, like, part of some credit card fraud ring or something! He's been stealing around nine million dollars for the last two years! Like, oh my god, think about all the Louboutins you can buy with that!”

“Mr. Wesley!” Kenny almost spit his coffee when he heard his name. 

“Yeah, you know him?” her lipstick imprinted on the plastic top as she sipped her coffee. 

“I got him for my algebra class last semester.”

_“—got pissed at a professor. So, he flipped him off. I keep forgetting what his name was… John Wesley?”_

“Oh my god! That is, like, sooo freaky,” Bebe said. “I can’t believe someone like that got into our school. You would have thought Caltech would have, at least, made a background check on him, right?”

“Y-yeah…,” his vision blurred as he remembered what happened on Monday. “Who would have guessed, huh?”

“I know, right? I mean, like we pay them enough for them not to let criminals teach us, don’t we?”

_“—So, I had to call in a favor and had the professor in question… take an early retirement.”_

The dark liquid felt heavy in his mouth as if it were molten lava instead of coffee. He tried his hardest not to gag as it burned his throat. He pushed the coffee cup away from him as he stared at nothing in particular. 

What’s weird was that they didn’t even seem fazed about it. The nonchalance that they carried themselves with made it sound as if they were talking about an amusing prank rather than ruining someone’s life. How could someone like Token have the power to do any of that? Was that even legal? Probably not. 

_“—You heard what Token said earlier, right? That’s not even the worst of it.”_

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“It’s nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s just weird, I guess…”

People trickled into the lecture hall once the bell rang. Kenny didn’t want to talk about Mr. Wesley any further. Fortunately, Bebe caught his vibe and changed the topic to her failed tinder date last night. 

“Ugh, the guy was such a total loser creep,” Bebe’s bangles clanked as she waved her arms around. “We went to freaking KFC, and I still had to pay! Like, are you kidding me? You better believe me when I tell you I kicked his ass the moment he asked me if I was a virgin! Like, who the hell does that!”

Kenny chuckled. “I could imagine.”

“Like, what the hell is wrong with this school! If I had known I’d be surrounded by nerds and douchebags, I would have just stayed back in South Park! At least guys there would’ve taken me to freaking Red Lobster instead of KFC!”

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Well, yeah, but ugh!” Bebe threw her manicured hands up in the air. “I just want a super hot, super rich, and super smart guy who’ll take me out to Paris every weekend and send me Louboutins just for existing! Is that too much to ask?”

“Will you slap me if I say yes?” 

Bebe glared at him. “Ugh, whatever!”

“It’s not like some guy like that would just fall on your lap and—”

“Oh my god! I think I found him!”

“Well, that was fast,” he snorted. “Where?”

“There!” she pointed her index finger towards the hall’s entrance. “The tall one in the blue jacket! Oh my god, he sooo dreamy!” 

Kenny squinted his eyes to peer at the people arriving below them. They were on the fourth level. So, it was pretty hard to see from where they were. Kenny probably should wear his glasses, but he’d just end up looking like a total nerd. So, he rarely used them, much to the dismay of his ophthalmologist. 

There was only one guy wearing a blue jacket, and he looked oddly familiar. 

“Hey, I think that’s the guy I bumped into yesterday,” Kenny said. “Total asshole, if you ask me.”

“More like totally hot!” she swooned. “The guy he’s with is also pretty cute, too, but he looks a little too twinky for me. Oh my god, do you think they’re boyfriends? Why are all the cute guys in this school taken, gay, or taken _and_ gay!”

“Which guy? I can’t really see him from this angle. Move a little,” Kenny pushed Bebe’s chair and angled his head to observe the two men walking up the aisle. “Hey, I know that guy! He’s my classmate from my literature class, Tweek. Hey, Tweek!” 

He waved his hand in the air, trying to get Tweek’s attention. 

“The one you kept telling me about?” Bebe asked. “Bad luck, Kenny. I think they’re totally dating.”

“They’re not! They’re probably just super best friends or something, like Kyle and Stan.”

“Aren’t Kyle and Stan dating?”

Kenny ignored her in favor of getting Tweek’s attention. As they got closer to their table, Tweek glanced in his direction, and so did his douchebag friend. Tweek’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before looking away. The other dude narrowed his eyes at him as he looked back and forth between Tweek and him. His eyes got darker by the second, but they just continued ignoring him as they walked down the aisle. 

“Kenny, I think you should stop,” she grabbed his hand and placed it on the table. “I’m not sure your friend’s boyfriend likes you.”

“I told you they’re not—,” he paused when he noticed the tanned hand on the curve of Tweek’s waist as they passed by their table. They continued walking up the aisle until they reached the sixth level of the lecture hall. Even though they sat on the opposite side of the aisle, Kenny could still clearly see them from his angle. 

Kenny wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they were too far away for him to hear anything. Judging from the murderous glare the dark-haired guy was giving him, it didn’t look good for him. Kenny wanted to approach Tweek. However, the bell rang before he could stand to do anything else. 

He slumped in his seat. Could Tweek and that asshole really be dating? That would suck. How could such a cute guy like Tweek end up with _that_ guy? I mean, sure, he looked hot as hell, but what’s the point of good looks when the guys you’re dating looks like he’d be homicidal even on his best day? Kenny glanced at them from the corner of his eye and almost choked when he saw what the two were up to. Tweek was having a heavy make-out session with the dude. Their hands were all over each other. Just a few crafty maneuvers and Tweek would practically be on top of him. 

“What the hell!” he quickly turned back to look at the front, where his professor was now setting up his laptop. Why was everyone acting as if a borderline porn show wasn’t happening a few meters away from them? Shouldn’t someone do something about this? Isn’t extreme PDA against school rules? I mean, sure, he’d seen people kiss around school, but they’re practically engaging in foreplay by now!

“What’s up?” Bebe asked. 

“Look at your four o’clock,”

Bebe turned and gasped. “Wow, that's sooo hot.”

“No, that's fucking gross.”

“Bitch, you’re just jealous. Any girl—or guy, for that matter—would looove to have a guy like _that_ be all over them. I bet his dick is huge!”

Kenny rested his cheeks on his hand, trying his hardest to ignore the wet slurping sounds of the couple behind them. It would have given him a boner had those sounds not been from the two people he wished weren’t together. 

The class started with their professor doing a roll call. It went by pretty fast until he got to one particular name he thought he’d never hear again.

“Tucker, Craig.”

“Here,” a deep, nasally voice called out behind him, almost sounding breathless. 

_“— Just remember. No matter what happens, stay away from Craig Tucker and his boyfriend."_

* * *

He flipped the professor off after confirming his attendance. Just as he was about to resume his conquest of Tweek’s delectable mouth, the blonde placed his delicate hands on his chest. 

“Wait, your class is starting, Craig,” Tweek said. “We can… continue this later. I don’t want you to fail just because of me.”

“I won’t mind, doll,” Craig nipped his ear and stroked his hips. 

“Dad’ll get angry with you if you do.” 

“As if,” Craig rolled his eyes. “He’s too busy taking over the world to care about shit like this.”

“You’re making him sound like a supervillain,” he giggled as he scooted over to his seat. Tweek pressed his body against his and held his hand under the table. “He cares about you, you know. More than you’ll ever realize. He’s just not that good at expressing it.” 

He couldn’t care less about what his father thought about him. The news could pronounce him dead by tomorrow, and Craig wouldn’t even shed a tear. In fact, he’d be elated. By then, No one would impede their happiness anymore. He could already imagine Tweek in all white walking down the aisle with a bouquet in his hands. His large white veil would drag on the rose petal-covered aisle runner as he walked towards the altar where Craig was. They'd say their vows and kiss. He’d finally be his, _forever._

_Tweek Tucker._

“Do _you_ care about me?” 

“Of course, I do, Craig,” Tweek squeezed his hand as he looked up at him. “More than anything in the world.”

“Then why does that guy keep looking at you?” the fucker’s been looking at them for a while now, and it was getting on his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to go down there to stab his eyes out. He’d kick him in the ribs, too, until the crushed bones punctured his lungs. 

Tweek’s body stiffened. “Craig, I told you he’s nothing more than a classmate from literature class. There’s nothing going on between us.”

“That’s not what _that_ looks like,” he tipped his head. “Is there something you’re not telling me? You know I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me.” 

“I—I don’t even know why he’s doing that! Please believe me, I’m not cheating on you,” Tweek said. “What do you want me to do? Jesus Christ, this is too much pressure!”

“Prove it to me.”

“Wh—what?” his eyes widened. 

“Get on your knees and prove it to me.”

“But, Craig, we’re in—”

“So, you don’t care about me, then?”

“No, I—”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Craig raised a brow. 

“I…” Tweek bit his lip and then dropped his eyes. “Okay, I will... I’ll prove it to you.”

Tweek descended under the table and positioned himself between Craig’s thighs. Much to his surprise, Tweek unbuttoned his green dress shirt and shimmied out of his pants and shoes. He was completely naked under the covers of the table, aside from the lacy underwear that encased his cock. 

Just as Tweek was about to unzip his pants, he slapped his hand away from the zipper. “No, bad boys only use their mouths.” 

Tweek nodded. He kissed the growing bulge through the denim before taking a metal zipper in between his teeth. There was a soft clicking as he dragged the metal clasp all the way down. He nuzzled his pretty little face on his clothed cock before pulling the cotton away. It slapped his face as it was released from its confines. 

Craig brushed Tweek’s hair to the side, revealing two watery green orbs gazing at him from below. Chapped lips pressed open-mouthed kisses along the underside of his cock. Every now and then, his tongue peeked out to lap the pre-cum that leaked out from the slit. 

“That’s enough playing,” Craig clutched his fine blonde locks in his hand and guided Tweek to accept his shaft into his soft mouth. He pushed him up and down, gradually taking more of his cock as he bobbed his head. 

“Fuck,” he hunched in his seat with his palm on his forehead, as he forced Tweek to take it in quick shallow thrusts. “You take my cock like a fucking slut.”

That seemed to encourage Tweek to relax his throat and take more of his cock until his nose pressed against his belly. His ruddy cheeks sunk as he sucked his dick until the tip reached his throat. The tight space undulated as he gagged around it, but Craig kept him in his place.

Two rows below them, a wide-eyed blonde stared at him with his jaw hanging open. His eyes darting between him and the table. A smirk formed on his lips as a leaned back in his seat. He made a show to gaze down on _his_ Tweek, exaggerating his arm movements just to make sure he knew exactly what was happening below. 

God knew, he wanted everyone to know what was happening right now. He wanted them to see Tweek on his knees, taking his cock like a whore. He wanted everyone to know Tweek would get naked in class just for him because he _owned_ Tweek. Of course, have to poke everyone’s eyeballs out afterwards, but that was a minor inconvenience he was willing to take. 

“Fuck,” Craig’s head rolled back as he emptied himself inside Tweek’s mouth. 

Tweek clutched his thighs, anchoring himself as Craig bucked his hips. His warm mouth nursed the last spurts of cum until there was none left. 

Tweek’s watery orbs gazed up at him as he parted his lips and revealed Craig’s cum sloshing inside his mouth. His tongue moved around as if playing with the viscous liquid. He inserted two of his fingers inside his mouth, coating it with his cum before placing it behind his back. The rest of the cum, he presumed, was gulped down all the way into his stomach. 

“Craig, please,” he whispered. His cock swayed as he fingered himself, dripping pre-cum all over the wooden flooring. It looked ready to burst, but he made no move to touch it until Craig told him so. He leaned back on his other hand as if presenting his cock for him. 

“Go ahead,” Craig licked his lips. 

Tweek took his fingers out of his asshole and wrapped it around his cock. He rubbed it with a newfound vigor as he bucked his hips into his fist. His eyes rolled back into his head as thick spurts of cum painted his abdomen. He crumpled on the floor, leaning against the wooden wall behind him. His erection subsided as the last spurt of cum trickled out of his spent cock. 

Just as Craig thought he was done, Tweek did something that made the desire inside him ignite again. Tweek swiped up the cum that landed on his abdomen and placed his finger in front of his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as his tongue peeked out to lap the cum that coated his fingers. Then he took it in and bobbed up and down as if he were servicing a cock. He continued doing it until there was none left in his sensual body. 

“Get dressed, we’re not finished yet,” his voice was strained and clipped. It took all his willpower to not start fucking Tweek then and there. 

Tweek nodded. He hastily button his dress shirt and put on his pants and shoes. By the time he was done, he looked absolutely disheveled with his buttons mismatched and hair all over the place.

Craig took his jacket off and placed it on his shoulders. It covered him all the way to his thighs like a cloak. 

As Tweek rose up from the floor, Craig picked him up and carried him as if he were his bride. Tweek nestled his head in the crook of his neck and placed his hand on his chest as they walked down the aisle. They were still in the middle of class, but he didn’t care at all. A satisfied smirk lay on his face as he flaunted his claim to the rest of the gawking crowd. It didn’t take long before Craig whisked them away to their apartment where they’d spend the rest of the afternoon in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Kenny stared at the glossy black numbers embossed on the scarlet card stock. He punched the numbers into his phone and put it beside his ear. It was a long shot, but worth the try if it meant he could make sense of what just happened in class earlier. 

“Hey, it’s ya boy, biggy D! Who’s this?” 

“Uh, hey, it’s Kenny from the other day. I don’t know if you—”

“KENNY, MY MAN, WASSUP, BRO! Took you long enough!”

“Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Can’t, bro. I got some pussy I—”

“It’s about Tweek and Craig,” Kenny grimaced. 

“Oh…,” Clyde paused. “I see… I’ll send you my address. Come here in about… twenty minutes and don’t tell anyone.”

_Bleep_

* * *

Kenny stood in front of a cream-colored mansion with paned arched windows and a red terracotta roof. A manicured evergreen lawn surrounded the mansion complete with tall shrubbery and blooming gardens. There were four cars parked around the paved driveway, three of which he didn’t recognize. 

Kenny looked around, feeling a bit out of place. He wouldn’t have come here had Clyde not insisted on keeping their rendezvous a secret. Once his uber left, he walked towards the large wooden door and pressed the doorbell beside it. 

After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a grinning brunette. “Hey, bro! Welcome to mi casa!”

“Nice uh..., house you got here.”  
  
“Dude, this is nothing compared to what Token got at his place! He set his basement up like a fucking night club with stripper poles and shit. Total party pad, I tell you!”

He snorted. “I wouldn’t have guessed looking at him.”

“Totally, bro. I’ll take you to one of his house parties some time. They’re killer!” Clyde took him inside his massive kitchen towards a large double door cabinet. Kenny was surprised to find out it was actually the refrigerator. “You want anything? Some beer? Cheetos? I could order some tacos, if you’d like?”

“I’ll just get whatever you get,” Kenny said. “Are your parents home?”

“Nah, bro,” he shook his head. He took out some beer and put in on the kitchen island. “They don’t live in this fucking shithole. Waaay too small. Anyway, enough about me. I have a feeling what you’re gonna say is a lot more interesting than this place.” 

“Yeah, so…” Kenny said. “I met _them._ ”

“I’ve heard about that,” Clyde nodded and handed him an opened beer bottle, “You’re fucking lucky you’re still in one piece, bro. I thought for sure Craig, at least, beat the shit outta you.”

“Well, that’s not the full story,” Kenny took a swig of his beer. “I _may_ have met Tweek before that.”

He slammed his bottle on the counter, “Okay, _that_ I hadn’t heard about. Spill!”

Kenny recounted what happened during the two times he’d met Tweek before today. It shouldn’t have been particularly interesting, but the expression on Clyde’s face told him something else.

“So you’re telling me, _you_ flirted with _Tweek Tweak_ and _you’re_ still alive? How the hell is that possible?”

“Yes…?”

“Look, bro. Never, ever, _ever_ tell whatever you told just me to anyone else. Not even your friends or your family or your dog, because if this gets out, you’re dead meat.”

“I really don’t get what the big deal is, man.”

“Look, I get it. You don’t understand. But believe me when I tell you that Craig Tucker isn’t someone you want to fuck around with. He’s vicious and if he finds out you flirted with _his_ man, you better watch your back.” 

“I pretty much just talked to Tweek though!”

Clyde let out an exasperated sigh. “But that’s just _it_. No one, and I mean, no one is allowed to even _look_ at Tweek Tweak, much less _talk_ to him. I remember this one time, a new kid came to our school and tried to make friends with Tweek. Craig went fucking berserk and had the entire school beat the shit outta the guy! Poor fucker couldn’t even do shit ‘cause Craig’s got a lotta leverage. He transferred out not even a month later.”

“That’s fucking insane!”what could drive a man to not even let his own lover not have a fucking friend? He couldn’t imagine what Tweek must’ve gone through to put up with someone as fucked up in the head as Craig Tucker.

“Well, that’s Craig-mother-fucking-Tucker for you,” he grimaced. “Look, dude, I’m only telling you this because you’re cool and I don’t want you to end up just like that Wesley dude. I’d say drop out of your class, or better yet, move to a different country. Whatever you do, just remember, you gotta stay away from Tweek Tweak.”

“Dude, isn’t that a little too much?”

“It may sound irrelevant to you, but he’s a fucking _Tucker_ ,” Clyde said it as if it was supposed to mean something. “In our circle, that means he can murder some poor fucker tomorrow and the most he’ll get is a slap on the wrist. I can tell you right now, based on the little chat we had a while ago, you have a big chance of being his first victim.”

“Well, that’s fucking _great_ ,” Kenny smoothed out his hair. “What does Tweek think of all this? Surely, he can’t be happy living like a fucking prisoner!”

“I don’t fucking know, man,” Clyde took a swig of his beer. “They’ve _always_ been like that. Do you think I can just go in say _Hey Tweekers, are you happy being in your fucked up relationship with my bro, Craig, over here? Because you should really, like, break up ‘cause he’s, like, super obsessed with you and shit!_ Do you want Craig to fucking skin me alive, bro?”

“That's kinda harsh.”

“He’s a fucking Tucker. It practically runs in the family!” 

“I bet his sister’s a fucking psycho, too,” he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Brother, actually,” he took another swig at his beer.

“If he’s anything like dear ol’ Craig, I’ll make sure to stay away from him, too.”

“Nah,” Clyde flashed him a sly smile. “I have a feeling you’ll like him.” 

“I doubt it.”

Clyde burst out laughing, spitting beer as he clutched his stomach. “Sorry, sorry. But that was the best thing I’ve heard in years.” 

“Whatever. You better take your pills now ‘cause you’re going fucking crazy, dude.” 

“Not as crazy as you for hitting on Craig’s boyfriend!” 

“It’s not like I knew, okay?” 

Clyde shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t _know_. Craig won’t see it like that.”

“But Tweek—”

“Is perfectly happy with Craig,” Clyde pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I know you’re thinking of playing knight-in-shining-armor and saving princess Tweekers from the big bad dragon. But I’m telling you you’re making the worst decision in your life if you get involved with their fucked up fairytale.”

“Tweek needs our help,” he looked into Clyde straight in the eyes. 

Clyde took a long swig on his beer before slamming it down the table. “Whatever, dude. It’s your funeral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this still even considered incest when they're not even blood-related?
> 
> I think "Craig-brother-fucking-Tucker" would have been more appropriate, don't you agree?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting into drawing again. So here is a fanart I made of Tweek!  
> https://heiider12.tumblr.com/post/636727543020601344/a-quick-sketch-of-tweek-tweak-wearing-craigs

Craig rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and smiled as he gazed at his adorable boyfriend. Blueberry syrup dripped down the side of his lips after he put a sizable chunk of pancake inside his mouth. He chewed on it with fervor, oblivious to the purple syrup traveling down his chin. Craig reached out and swiped the syrup off his face with his thumb before bringing it to his mouth. It tasted sweet, just like Tweek. 

Tweek flashed him a grateful smile before returning to his meal. Craig wouldn’t have normally let Tweek eat such a sweet treat for brunch, but they haven’t gone on a date for so long that Craig let it slide. Besides, he loved spoiling his wonderful boyfriend, who’s been so good for him the past couple of weeks. 

Midway into their meal, a server dressed in black and white pushed a trolley beside their table. At the top were a set of porcelain pots surrounded by intricately designed cakes. “Hello, would you care to try one of our freshly made cakes and pastries? Any order comes with a free cup of our specialty coffee made from the highest quality Colombian beans.”

Tweek perked up at the mention of coffee and looked at him with pleading eyes. “Craig, I want cake and coffee.”

If Craig was Tweek’s first in everything, then coffee would be his close second. When Craig first met Tweek, he was a twitchy mess of a kid. He was never without his banged up thermos full of the steaming hot coffee he’d chug from sunrise till sundown. He’d have brown splotches all over his messily buttoned clothes, no matter how careful he tried to be. What’s worse is that his mother practically force fed him into dependency, like a drug dealer bent on keeping his best customer. 

It took a long time and a lot of effort from both of them to help Tweek wean off of caffeine. Tweek has improved by leaps and bounds since then, but Craig still kept a tight leash on his drinking habits for fear of him relapsing. 

His boyfriend pouted so adorably that Craig couldn’t help but agree to his wishes. He didn’t want him to be sad, especially when he’s been such a good boy for him this entire week. 

“Go order whatever you want, angel,” he smiled. 

“Great!” He said and then turned to accept the small menu from the server. He scrunched his eyes and pinched his lips as he studied the menu. Once he ordered, the server placed a porcelain tea set on the table together with a plate of tiramisu cake. A deep aromatic scent wafted in their area as coffee poured out from the porcelain teapot and filled the delicate teacup. “Wow, that smells divine!”

“Careful, honey. You don’t want to end up burning your tongue. Eat your cake first,” Craig said.

“Always the proper gentleman, aren’t you?” Tweek giggled. He scooped up a piece of cake with his fork and moaned in delight once it entered his mouth. “This is so good, too! Here, try it!” he scooped up another piece and brought it near his mouth. 

Craig dutifully ate the cake his boyfriend had so adorably fed him. It seemed he made the right choice in indulging his boyfriend this time. Tweek continued feeding him small bites of his cake until his phone started vibrating on the table. 

_Beep! Beep!_

Tweek put down his fork and grabbed his phone. He smiled and started tapping on his screen. 

Craig wonders who in the world would dare text them in the middle of their date. Clyde and Token didn’t even have Tweek’s number. Their parents rarely texted them, and if they did want to contact them, they’d simply call. It wasn’t that blonde bastard, right? If he was, he must teach him a lesson on why giving his number to random men was a bad idea. 

“Who’s that?” 

“It’s Tricia,” Tweek smiled, fondly. “She’s been bugging me to come see her ever since we moved here.”

“Just ignore her.”

Tricia Tucker was Tweek’s favorite cousin. Therefore, she was Craig’s _least favorite_ cousin, and that says something because he hates all his cousins. The little brat had a penchant for taking Tweek’s attention away from him. As much as he wanted to retaliate, Tweek would be sore with him if he did. 

When they were younger, she had Tweek act as her bride—yes, _her bride_ —during one of their aunt’s wedding weeks. What's worse was she wouldn’t fucking shut up about marrying Tweek when they got older. Everyone, including Tweek, thought it was so cute, but Craig had other ideas. He ended up cutting the little bitch’s hair off while everyone was asleep. The next day, they woke up to her screaming bloody murder and blaming him for her predicament. Unfortunately for her, she never had enough evidence against him to get him punished for it. The only downside he never considered was Tweek’s bleeding heart. His adorable angel ended up accompanying the smug little demon for the rest of the wedding week. 

“Craig, stop being such a big meanie,” Tweek said. “Tricia told me she misses you, too!"

“As if,” Craig rolled his eyes. “The little witch is probably cursing me as we speak. Didn’t we just meet her last Christmas? That’s enough of Tricia Tucker to last me a lifetime.”

“Craig, that’s like nine months ago,” Tweek said. “Anyway, I’ve already told her we’ll meet her in a few weeks. That’d be okay with you, right?”

“Whoopie,” he said with a flat tone as he stared at Tweek’s phone. “Babe, can I borrow your phone for a sec? I just wanna send Tricia a quick text.”

“Wait…, okay. here,” Tweek gave him his phone. 

He frowned as he looked through their messages.

_u are sooo gonna luv Karen!_

_She’s kinda shy, but she’s actually super cool_

_[Selfie of two smiling young girls in blue school uniforms_

_In the background was a messy classroom]_

_She looks nice_

_I can bring her with me, ryt?_

_I don’t mind :)_

_make some cupcakes for us 2!_

_I miss ur cupcakes!!!_

_They are the best!! <3 _

_Fuck off_

_Fuck u Craig_

_u pos_

Craig blocked her number and checked the rest of the phone’s contents. Aside from Tricia’s phone number, there were only three other contacts in his phone; Craig, his mom, and his dad. He opened his messaging app and there were only 2 tabs filling the screen. It hadn’t changed since the last time he checked, which was last night when Tweek was taking a shower. 

“Here you go, honey,” he gave the phone back to Tweek, who was sipping on his coffee. 

“So, what are we gonna do later?”

“We’re near a pretty artsy area in town, so I was thinking we could visit some local galleries. I’ve checked the map and they’re pretty close to each other, so we can just walk around. Also, Clyde’s folks have a boutique in this area, and I remember how much you loved their button downs, so we could go there afterwards.”

“Aaw, Craig!” Tweek cooed. “You are the perfect boyfriend! What did I do to deserve you!”

“Just be mine, babe,” he said. “That’s all I ask.”

* * *

Kenny was running late for work. 

He missed his stop after accidentally falling asleep on the bus. He was just so tired after last night. Clyde wouldn’t let him go home until they finished two bottles of tequila and watched Cruel Intentions three times. It was hot, but just so fucking weird. Like who in their right mind would want to bang their own sibling! 

Kenny ran past a red light and almost got hit by a Lamborghini, but it was better than getting fired from his job. As much as Kenny hated to say it, he loved working in a fancy boutique surrounded by snobby assholes and stuck up bitches. Call him a slut for money all you want, the commission he got was un-fucking-believable! 

“You’re late,” his manager crossed his arms as he tapped his foot. 

“Sorry,” he flashed him an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I had morning sickness?”

“Uh-huh, Just get to work,” he rolled his eyes and went off. 

Once he had his hair gelled back and black uniform on, he placed the pair of gold-rimmed glasses Kyle gave him on his birthday. Even though he’d done this so many times, it still surprises him how different he looked once fixed himself up. He styled his perpetually messy hair into a quiff, revealing his freckled face and droopy blue eyes. 

There were only a handful of people milling around the store, most of which were already being assisted by other sales associates. He loitered around the front, absentmindedly organizing the bags on display and making sure the tags were in their proper place. The prices on a lot of the items were outrageous, and yet people come in buying up entire collections like it was nothing. 

He was roaming around the perfume section when the two people he didn’t want to meet came into the store, looking like they were having the time of their lives. If he didn’t know any better, he’d be sure the gods are trying to tell him something. All the coincidences were just too improbable to ignore. 

It would have been hilarious had the consequences not been so serious. Was he really crazy enough to endanger his future just to “save” the cute guy he randomly met at the supermarket? It shouldn’t even be any of his business, but it wasn’t in his heart to let someone suffer just because of his cowardice, so, yes, maybe he really was crazy. He’s already stepped into their story, so he might as well play his part; No matter what it may be. 

He took a deep breath, psyching himself up, before walking towards the couple. They were wearing matching clothes and shoes, just like the sappy couple Clyde said they’d be. It wouldn’t surprise him if they came to school with wedding rings the next time they showed up in school. 

“Hello, my name is Pip, and I’ll be assisting you for today,” he said in a fake British accent. “If you come with me, I can show you our newest collection. They just came in last week and I can tell you they are to die for!”

“No thanks,” Craig said, not even bothering to look at him. 

Tweek glanced at him, but said nothing. 

“Alright,” Kenny said. “I’ll just be here if you need me, then.”

“Whatever.”

“Craig,” Tweek said. “Be nice.”

“I am nice. See?” he gave Kenny a forced smile. 

Tweek sighed and walked towards the rack he was organizing earlier. It was full of women’s leather bags, mostly in pastels. He didn’t expect Tweek to go for those kinds of things. He looked like the guy who went for a more understated look rather than a pastel pink purse with jewel encrusted insects on them. Not that it wouldn’t suit him, it’d probably look spectacular on him. 

“Which one do you want, honey?” Craig picked up a cornflower blue bucket bag and presented it to Tweek. “This would look nice on you, don’t you think so?”

Tweek giggled. “I’m not gonna buy them for me, dummy! Do I look like the kind of guy who’d wear something like this? I’m getting them for Tricia and her new friend.” 

“Oh, forget that little demon spawn and just buy something for yourself! God knows her parents give her enough money to buy a bag if she wants to.” 

“That’s not the point, though,” Tweek shook his head. “I just wanna spoil my favorite cousin from time to time, you know?”

“What about me, then? You’ve only been talking about her this whole time and now you’re gonna buy her a gift, too!”

“Of course, I’ll get something for you, too! And if you’re gonna play nice, I’ll—,” Tweek tugged Craig’s collar towards him and placed his lips near his ear. 

He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he bet someone’s getting lucky tonight. Kenny would die for some sexy fun time with Tweek, as well. Too bad he’s chained up to this raging lunatic. 

Craig groaned. “Fine!” 

Tweek kissed his cheek before going back to studying the bags on the rack. “Craig, which one do you think Tricia would like? The pink or the red one?”

“Just get her whatever,” Craig said. “I don’t really care.”

“Craig, you’re not helping.”

Kenny took this as his cue to approach the little blonde. “How old is the person you’re giving this to?”

“Umm, I think she’s in middle school. So thirteen to fourteen.”

“Awesome,” he picked up an orange mini handbag with a jewel encrusted butterfly at the flap. “This is really popular with our younger customers, and this version just came out, too. It comes with a matching bag charm and a long strap you can use to turn it into a crossbody, so it gives you a lot of freedom to move around.”

“Cool, we’ll get that—”

“Honey, why don’t we get this one?” Craig held a blue mini backpack with a jewel encrusted bee at the front. “It’s much better, and it has that classic look to it, don’t you think?”

“Oh, well, okay,” he smiled. “That looks cute.”

“Do you want one, too, honey?”

“No, I’m fine,” Tweek shook his head. 

“We’ll get three,” Craig turned to him, “One has to be in blue. The other two, just get whatever. I don’t care.”

“Are you sure? That doesn’t come with a matching bag charm,” Kenny grit his teeth. 

“We’re sure,” Craig said with a smug smile on his face. 

“Craig, you didn’t have to get me one, too, you know,” Tweek tried to sound annoyed, but the smile on his face said otherwise. He tugged Craig closer until they were flush against each other. 

“I can’t help it, babe. You’re just too cute to not spoil,” Craig reached down to kiss Tweek’s lips. 

Jesus Christ, how mushy can these two get? It’s like he was watching a crappy highschool teen romance movie. He cleared his throat. “Would you like to get them gift-wrapped?”

“Yes, please,” Tweek said. “And get the other two in red and pink.”

“Would you like to pay now? There are still other sections in the store I’m sure you’d like to check out. I can have the bags ready for purchase later,” He gave them his best customer service smile.

“We still haven’t bought you your stuff, babe. Do you still wanna look around?”

“Okay,” Tweek smiled as his psycho boyfriend whisked him away to the men’s section and with that they left. 

* * *

Tweek waited for his boyfriend to finish trying out the clothes he picked for him. There were some coffee and pastries on the counter nearby, but Tweek didn’t dare take any. He’d already eaten today’s portion of coffee, and he was sure Craig would freak out if he caught him sneaking a few sips. Nespresso coffee pods weren’t worth the danger. If they were of the same quality as the ones from the restaurant earlier, he was sure as hell going to risk it. 

“Hey,” a whisper sounded from behind him, making him yelp. He turned and saw the sales associate with the weird accent from earlier bending towards him. He looked oddly familiar, but he just can’t put his finger on it. 

“Honey, are you alright?” Craig asked from inside the dressing room. 

“Yeah, I thought I saw a spider, but it was nothing. Don’t mind me.” 

“If you say so…” 

_“It’s me,”_ the blonde grinned as he dropped the accent. _“Kenny.”_

 _“What are you doing here?”_ he hissed. _“Are you stalking me or something!”_

_“No! I work here, duh!”_

_“Look, you need to get out of here before my boyfriend kills you!”_

_“Just promise me we’ll be friends?”_  
  
 _“I can’t!”_ he looked back and forth between Kenny and the dressing room. Why do these stressful situations keep happening to him? _“You need to go NOW!”_

“Honey, is everything alright out there?”

“Yeah, an SA just came in,” Tweek said. “Hi, can you please give me a bigger size for these? Thank you! _Please leave!”_

_“I’m not going till you and I are friends!”_

_“Okay, whatever, just go now!” h_ e quickly pushed Kenny out of the lounge. Once Kenny left, Tweek sprinted towards the couch he’d been sitting on. The clothes were now a mess, so he scooped them up and laid them nicely on the couch. 

His heart was beating out of his chest as the adrenaline ran out. “Craig, are you done yet?”

“I’ll be done in a minute,” he paused. “Are you sure nothing happened out there because I’m pretty sure I heard someone whispering?”

Tweek’s body went stiff. “Um, of course. Nothing weird happened.”

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” the door opened, revealing a gloomy-looking Craig. 

“I’m not, I promise,” he stood up from the couch and sauntered towards the dressing room, passing by Craig’s tall form and looked behind his shoulder, “Now, can you please help me put my clothes inside the dressing room, honey?”

Craig’s breath hitched and his eyes became darker, and this time for a different reason. He nodded and grabbed the clothes from the couch before marching inside. The dressing room was large enough for four people. There were both hidden and exposed lights illuminating every inch of the cream-colored room. There was a giant mirror covering the wall in front of them, and two detached mirrors at the side. Beside the door was a settee, big enough for two people. 

Tweek stood in front of the mirror, observing Craig as he hung the clothes on the rack. The metal clinked against each other like a ticking time-bomb. Both of them knew what they were here for, and it wasn’t for the clothes. He took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable. 

Heat radiated against his back as Craig pressed himself against him. His brother’s hands went straight to caressing his hips, making him lean back into him. Tweek lifted his trembling hands to undo his buttons, but a larger hand stopped him from doing so. 

“Just stay put, doll,” Craig whispered into his ear and then nipped it. “I’ll do it for you.”

His hands reached out towards his dress shirt’s placket, undoing his buttons one by one. The narrow crevasse of porcelain skin became bigger as his brother went lower. It didn’t take long before Craig slipped the soft fabric off his body, garnering his upper body completely naked. 

The cold air made his nipples stiffen into hard peaks. His brother dragged his fingers on his nipples and rubbed them until they were warm. He would see everything; every little tug, flick, and pinch under his brother’s agile fingers.

Their eyes met through the mirror, staring at each other. Why did this feel so different from anything else they’ve done before? His brother was just playing with his nipples and yet he felt like his entire body was burning with desire. 

Craig stopped and kneeled in front of him. He was face to face with the growing bulge in his pants. He unzipped his pants, revealing pink lacy underwear with a bow near the waistband. “It looks like someone’s been naughty.” 

“Please,” he moaned. 

Craig nipped and kissed at the lace, making sure his lips brushed on the exposed skin. He grabbed the waistband with his teeth and pulled it down to rest between his thighs. His warm breath hovered in front of his cock before finally engulfing it into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Tweek steadied himself by placing both his palms on top of the mirror as he bucked his hips. He turned his head towards the detached mirror beside them and saw his cock go in and out in quick shallow jerks. It wasn’t enough; he needed more. So, he thrust deeper and deeper until the whole thing disappeared into his mouth. 

“Oh, god!” flashes of white light clouded his vision as he came inside his brother’s mouth.

Craig sucked out all his cum and let go of his spent cock with a pop. He spit the cum into his fingers before inserting two of them into his ass in one fell swoop. 

“Craig, please—Oh Jesus!” Craig fingered him with his own cum, scissoring him until he was open. During this time, his brother latched onto his limp cock and sucked it back to full hardness. His hand reached for the back of his brother’s bobbing head and guided him to go deeper. The stimulation on both his asshole and his cock overwhelmed his senses. Just as he was about to reach his breaking point, his brother stopped his ministrations and stood up. 

Both of them immediately latched on to each other’s mouths, their tongues sliding against each other. Craig lifted him up, making him wrap both his arms and legs around his body. His brother held his hips in an iron grip as he ambled towards the settee. He carefully sat down and leaned back, letting Tweek hover on top of him. 

There was a rustling of metal and cloth below Tweek’s bum, as Craig hastily undressed his pants and kicked it down to the floor. In turn, Tweek helped him tug his shirt off his body. “Turn around and face the mirror.” Tweek nodded and did as he was told. He turned around and sat on his brother’s thighs, resting his ass near his hard-on. 

A yelped escaped from his throat as Craig put his hands under Tweek’s knees and lifted them up. He leaned onto his brother’s body as his legs dangled in the air. He grabbed the back of his brother’s head, anchoring himself as his brother spread his legs wide open. 

“Look at yourself in the mirror, babe,” Craig said. “Look at how lewd you’ve become.”

Tweek couldn’t see his brother from the mirror, but he could definitely see himself. His face was flushed and sweaty, causing his blonde hair to stick to his face. There were red bruises, both new and old decorating from his neck, to his chest, and all the way to his thighs. His pink panties bunched to the side to let his cock stand straight as it leaked pre-cum onto his body. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Craig stared at him from behind Tweek’s shoulder and kissed the crook of his neck. 

Tweek reached down to hold Craig’s cock as it pierced his hole. From the mirror, he could see his asshole spread as he slowly took in the thick shaft. Bit by bit, it entered him until he was fully seated on Craig’s hips. “Oh god!”

Knock. Knock.

“Hello?” a muffled voice sounded from the outside. “Is everything alright in there, sir? Do you need any help?”

Tweek’s breath hitched as he whipped his head to the door beside them. Just as he thought of stopping, his brother lifted him up and slammed him down on his cock. His head rolled back as it hit his sweet spot. “Aaaah! N-no! I’m—ngh! Fine!” 

Craig kept thrusting into him, seemingly apathetic to the predicament they were in. They had shopped at the Donovan’s boutiques long enough to know that the dressing room doors couldn’t be locked from the inside. The person outside could easily open the door and see Craig fucking him like there was no tomorrow. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Ye—aaaah! I’m sure!” he desperately tried to keep his voice even, but his brother was fucking him harder than before. Craig was probably getting off on this. He was, too, if he were being honest. He should have wanted it to stop, and yet he wanted more. 

“How have you been liking our products, if I may ask?” 

Craig dropped one of his legs in favor of pumping Tweek’s cock. “Ish shooo good!” 

“... We’ll be right outside if you need anything.” 

“Aaaah—,” Tweek slapped his free hand over his mouth as he came for the second time in a row. His eyes rolled into his head as he arched his back. Once he finished, Craig let go of his spent cock and placed both his hands on his hips. 

Tweek placed his hands on top of his bent knees, trying to steady himself as Craig fucked his ass. He tried bouncing on his cock, but he was just too tired to keep up with his pace. All he could do was take it all in and let his brother do as he pleased. 

He yelped when Craig pulled his shoulder and forced him to lean back on his body. The hand directed him towards his brother’s mouth, muffling his brother’s moan as he came inside Tweek. Once the adrenaline died down, both of them slumped into the chair, gasping for air. 

Tweek separated himself from his brother, feeling the cock drag out of his hole. Craig’s cum leaked out of his ass and traveled down his legs, but he didn’t mind. He rested his body on top of him and leaned forward, giving him a long drawn-out kiss. They didn’t part for quite a while, opting to bask in the afterglow. 

At some point, they realized they couldn’t drag this out any further and started dressing up. The entire room undeniably reeked of sex. No matter how much they tried to cover it up, the people outside would know of what actually happened once they inspected the dressing room. 

Once they exited the room, Kenny approached them with a tight smile gracing his lips. “Hello, again. Did you enjoy trying on the clothes? If you didn’t, we can offer you something else.”

“We’ll take everything,” Craig handed his credit card, “Tweek just loved trying on the clothes so much. Didn’t you, honey?”

Tweek didn’t answer. Instead, he buried his head into Craig’s shoulder, trying to hide his red face. He was pretty sure they weren’t talking about the clothes anymore. 

Craig chuckled as he stroked Tweek's hips. 

“Well,” Kenny cleared his throat. “Please stay here and make yourselves comfortable. I’ll be back with your purchases in a few minutes.”

“Perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the choppiest paragraphs ever, but I just wanted to post it and get it over with! I'll probably end up editing this tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the late update. I got caught up in real life events, especially with Christmas looming around the corner. Hopefully, this chapter was long enough to compensate for it! I'll definitely try to post more consistently next time! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos you guys gave me! I really appreciate all of it! <3 
> 
> I made some fan art again! This time featuring our resident psycho, Craig.  
> https://heiider12.tumblr.com/post/638189878535913472/this-is-craig-doing-a-double-take-when-sees-tweek

Tweek loved Pasadena.

The atmosphere here was so different compared to back home. In New York, there were always people bustling around the city, and cars clogging the streets. Blue and grey covered most of the horizon thanks to the dozens of skyscrapers blocking out the sun. It was a messy collage of giant billboards and bright lights that never stopped shining.

Unlike New York, Pasadena was full of short Spanish-style buildings that let the sun shine down on the streets. There were lush greenery and tall trees no matter where you looked. People also looked a lot happier and laid back. Maybe he made the right choice in joining his brother in coming here. It certainly beat the doom and gloom back home.

They were resting under a tree that provided them with shade from the afternoon sun. The temperate weather lulled him to a drowsy state. His eyes fluttered shut as he snuggled closer into Craig's warm body, uncaring of the other huddles of students lounging around the small clearing.

Tweek loved times like these when it felt like the world stopped existing and all that's left was them. No problems, no secrets, no doubts and insecurities. They weren't stepbrothers in the middle of a forbidden love affair. They were just Tweek and Craig, and Craig and Tweek.

"Babe, do you want to go home?" Craig whispered. "We can just ditch Token and Clyde if you're tired. It's no problem."

"No," he muttered. "I like it here. It's peaceful. Let's stay for a while longer."

"Alright. Anything for you, babe," Craig pressed a tender kiss against his forehead.

How different would their life be if they never became step brothers? Would they still end up together? He could imagine them meeting during college. Their common friends would introduce them to each other at a party, and they'd fall in love at first sight. Tweek was bad at flirting, so he was sure Craig would end up making the first move. They'd meet after class and go on study dates at the local cafes. Their first kiss would be under the full moon after they'd walked around the park because Craig was romantic like that.

He loved daydreaming about these situations, even though he knew it'd never be possible. It was apparent from their first meeting the lives they lived were worlds apart. They would have never crossed each other's paths had their parents not married each other.

Believe it or not, Craig wasn't always as appreciative of Tweek's presence as he was now. He used to be meaner and colder, often making sure Tweek knew he wasn't welcome in their household. It was only after that fateful winter night that Craig changed his mind about Tweek. Both of them didn't realize it back then, but it was the night that would ultimately change their lives forever.

"HEY, DUDES!" the familiar voice of Clyde Donovan called out, snapping him out of his reminiscing. "Sorry we took so long, but we brought some pizza and chicks!"

Tweek rubbed his eyes and sat up together with Craig to welcome the small crowd of people walking towards them. Following behind Token and Clyde were a bunch of stylishly dressed girls, whom Tweek didn't recognize.

Token and Clyde placed two large boxes of pizza and a bag of drinks in the middle before taking their place at the edge of the picnic blanket. The girls followed suit and sat closer than Tweek was comfortable with. Even though he didn't enjoy having this many strangers taking up their space, he said nothing and opted to lean into Craig for comfort.

Clyde took it upon himself to introduce Craig and Tweek to the girls when the couple made no move to do so.

Tweek didn't bother remembering their names. It wasn't like they were going to meet them again, anyway. He was hellbent on ignoring them, especially the ones who sat a little too close to Craig for his liking. It wasn't like they tried to approach him, anyway. They were all too busy trying to flirt with _his boyfriend_ to even notice him. His heart twitched when Craig didn't seem bothered by their proximity and let them do as they pleased.

Craig, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, took two pieces of Margherita pizza and handed him the bigger of the two. It was full of cheese and basil, just the way he liked it. "Here you go, doll. I got you the best slice."

"You're so sweet. Thank you, Craig," he leaned in to kiss his cheek. Craig responded by giving him a peck on his lips before settling down to eat his pizza. That should show the little bitches who Craig Tucker was with.

Contrary to his expectations, they didn't seem phased out by it. Instead of backing off, they just became more brazen in their flirting. They scooted closer, almost letting their legs touch with Craig's. What the hell was wrong with these women! Can't they see Craig was _his_? Did he have to give Craig a blowjob for them to get the message? Tweek really wouldn't, but he was damn well near doing so.

Tweek ate his pizza and seethed at their audacity. Although Craig barely took notice of them, he didn't stop them from doing anything either. His brother simply ate in silence, looking at nothing in particular as the girls tried their best to catch his attention. He should really get Craig to tell Clyde to never bring girls to their afternoon hangouts anymore.

Token was busy scrolling through his cell phone with a drink in his hand, apathetic to the world around him. While Clyde looked like he was having the time of his life with two girls on each side, blabbering on about the party Token was hosting this weekend.

They dreaded going to Token's infamous house parties. It always ended with someone getting arrested because of some shenanigan Clyde ends up orchestrating.

There was this one time, Clyde thought it would be a good idea to have a nude marathon around the neighborhood. They didn't even get to run a whole mile before police shut the whole thing down and rounded up all the unfortunate participants; Token and Clyde being two of the many that spent the rest of the night in the county jail. Thankfully, Craig never took part in such acts, often preferring to screw Tweek's brains out in one of the many unoccupied rooms at Token's place instead.

Tweek hoped it'd be a small party this time. Surely Clyde and Token can't have met that many people in the brief time they've been in this school. However, knowing Clyde Donovan, he's already invited half the school population, which meant more girls Tweek needed to watch out for. It was times like these when Tweek wished his boyfriend wasn't so attractive.

"Better get ready with your best bikini, ladies," Clyde wiggled his eyebrows. "We're going to have a little swimsuit competition during the party. The top three get to win an all-expense paid trip to the Maldives!"

"Ooh, who're the judges?"

Tweek's eye twitched when he noticed a few girls eyeing Craig. One girl giggled after another whispered something in her ear. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Me and my amigos, of course!" Clyde said. "Isn't that right, Token?"

Token looked up from his phone. "As long as I'm not paying for anything."

"Craig?"

"Whatever," Craig said. "I don't fucking care."

"Awesome! Party starts at three!"

Tweek couldn't believe how unperturbed _his boyfriend_ was to the swooning girls' reactions. Couldn't he see how flushed the girls' faces got once he confirmed he'd have to assess their scantily clad bodies? He wanted nothing more than to stop Craig from participating, but he couldn't find the right words to say in order to not sound like a jealous wife.

He tugged Craig's shirt and said, "Craig, can I go swimming, too?" He didn't really care for swimming, but it will get Craig's mind racing. His brother's already stiffened beside him, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. As long as his attention was solely on him, he didn't mind which one it was.

"Are you sure you want to go swimming, babe?" he didn't sound too pleased with the idea. "There's going to be tons of people there."

"Well, I haven't used the new swimsuit you bought me last time," he whispered, leaning into his ear and slid his hand along his chest. "Remember that one? The one with your name on it?"

His brother had a blue swimsuit specially made for him to use during the summer. It was a tiny thing that barely covered his ass and stitched at the back was Craig's name in bold lettering. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't go to their beach villa to test it out because of college.

"You're not wearing _that_ in public," Craig scowled. "Not on my watch."

"But I want to," Tweek whined. "Who knows, maybe I can even win the swimsuit competition if I get a matching top!" He didn't really mean it, but he wasn't about to lose to any of these girls. Fuck them and the rest of the partygoers. If they were going to see his ass, then let them see his ass. He wasn't about to risk Craig looking at anyone else's ass except his.

"Tweek," his displeased tone coupled with his darkening eyes made Tweek drop his head.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding," Tweek pouted and played with Craig's shirt, trying to soften him up. He didn't like it when his brother talked to him like that. "But I still want to go swimming."

"As long as you wear anything else but _that_."

"Okay," he lied.

* * *

"Hey, concentrate," Kenny snapped his fingers three times in front of Tweek's dazed face. Their professor gave them some free time in their last hour of class to start on their project. He'd been conscientiously organizing their work when he noticed Tweek nodding off to his questions.

Tweek blinked. "Huh, what?"

"Am I really that boring?" Kenny said. "You've been out of it for a while now."

"Oh, no! No!" Tweek shook his head. "It's just—there's been a lot on my mind lately. Sorry…"

"I figured." Kenny said. "What's up?"

It was out of character for Tweek to be this quiet during class. He was usually a lot twitchier, rambling on and on about the latest conspiracy theory he'd come across on the internet. Last week, it was about how aliens put anal probes inside unwitting humans during the night.

Kenny didn't believe any of it, but he humored him anyway, asking if he could check if there was a probe inside Tweek's ass. His blonde friend ended up freaking out, almost calling for his boyfriend to take him back to their apartment for an emergency inspection.

He winced at the thought of Tweek's boyfriend. Based on the few rumors that's been going around, he's come to realize Clyde wasn't kidding when he said Craig was a crazy motherfucker. Apparently, they once got caught fucking inside one of the faculty bathrooms by a professor, and they didn't even get in trouble for it. Rumor has it, the professor even apologized for disturbing their moment and ran straight out once he realized who was in there.

"My b–boyfriend…," _broke up with you?_ "Has been getting a lot of female attention lately."

"Did he cheat on you or what?" _because if he did, I'll have a good reason to cut his balls off._

"What—NO!" Tweek's eyes widened. "I hope not—I mean, I don't think he'll do that to me. Craig's not like that. He's sweet, and loyal, and—"

"So, what's the problem, then?" Kenny rested his cheek on his hand. He envied Tweek's trust in Craig. The little bastard obviously didn't deserve it and yet his blonde friend was giving it droves.

Tweek dropped his head and fiddled with his fingers. "I just don't like it, I guess."

"Girls?"

"Well, yeah," Tweek looked to the side. "We didn't have girls at our school. Sure, we had a few soirees, but they were never there long enough to be a—a threat, you know?"

As much as he hated to say it, Craig was every bit of handsome as the girls _and guys_ in school loved to claim. It was a shock to Kenny that Tweek's never noticed the attention Craig got before today. If he were being honest, he didn't think Tweek needed to do anything to keep Craig's attention. Craig was already obsessed enough as it is.

"What about guys, then? I doubt there haven't been a few dudes who've tried to make a couple of moves on Craig, right?"

"There was one...," Tweek grimaced. "but I don't want to talk about it. I just—God! why is this so complicated! This is just too much pressure!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, dude," Kenny patted Tweek's shoulder. "Look, I think I can help you if you let me. I'm pretty good at stuff like this. So, I can teach you a thing or two about keeping your man in check."

"Y–you'd do that? For me?"

"Of course! What are friends for?" even though he was giving Tweek his best smile, his heart felt like it broke just a little. As much as he'd love seeing the two break up over some girl _or guy_ , he didn't enjoy seeing Tweek so distraught. Before he was the guy who had a massive crush on Tweek, he was Kenny, Tweek's one and only friend. So, he wasn't about to let his friend down that easily.

"Thank you, Kenny!" Tweek's hug only lasted for a second, but it was enough make his heart almost burst out from its seams. It took all of his willpower to not wrap his arms around the adorable blonde and never let go.

"S–so, I think you should tease him a little and get him frustrated. Don't just give into him easily, make him work for it. That'll surely keep him on his toes," he snickered inside. Although he wanted to help Tweek, he wasn't about to let go of his chance to give Craig a hard time getting some ass. This was sure to give that little sex fiend some blue balls soon!

"But what about the girls?"

"The girls will be the least of your worries once you're through with him," Kenny smirked.

Tweek didn't look convinced.

"Okay, if you really want to keep girls away from your man, then you gotta be more assertive. You can't let other people walk all over you because that just makes Craig an easier target in their eyes. If they try to do anything, then make sure they know who rides Craig's dick for breakfast. You know what? why don't we practice?"

"W–What? Like how? I mean—I've never—!"

"Okay, imagine we're at a party and I'm Craig and you're you. Now, up comes this super sexy chick with long legs and massive boobs, let's name her Chelsea. So, Chelsea walks up to me, Craig, and starts grinding her ass against my dick—"

Tweek snorted.

"Hey, focus, man," Kenny said, "This is important shit. Me, being the major asshole I am, grinds back and even squeezes her tits right in front of you. What are you gonna do?"

Tweek glowered at him. "This is stupid. Craig's not gonna do that. I told you he's the sweetest, most ca—"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" Kenny said, "Just play along. Now, answer my question. What are you gonna do?" He didn't think it was possible for Craig to do that, too, but this was for the sake of science, goddamnit!

"Fine," Tweek groaned. "If that happened, I'll tell Craig he needs to take me home or else I'm leaving. Is that good enough?"

"Really? That's it?" Kenny raised a brow. "That's not gonna get you anywhere, Tweek. They'll end up fucking in the dance floor with that half-assed shit. Stop being a pushover, man! You need to take control and fight for—"

"You know what? Fuck it!" Tweek grabbed his shirt and pulled him so close he could feel his breath touch his ears. "If you were Craig, I'd grab you away from that slut, take you to a corner, and ride your cock so hard it'd feel like an earthquake was happening. Everyone would see you screwing me with your monster dick—especially that bitch, Chelsea—and I'd love it because everyone's gonna know I'm yours and you're _mine_. You're gonna fuck me so hard, daddy, and you're gonna cum inside and fill me up like—"

Kenny would have creamed his pants had the bell not rang and shattered their moment. Of all the things Kenny thought Tweek would have done, _earfucking_ him in the middle of class was not one of them. He crossed his legs to hide his raging boner. "So... daddy, huh?"

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek pushed him away and covered his flushed face with both his hands. "I am so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me! This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I did _that_! Please, please, please forget what just happened!"

 _You wish_.

Kenny was going to remember this moment until the day he died. This was S-Class fap material he'd enjoy for weeks to come. _No pun intended._

Who knew Tweek—the guy who freaks out over going over the speed limit—was such a freak in the sheets. Daddy play, barebacking, _and_ public sex! Jesus Christ, Craig Tucker was a lucky man. Kenny would kill to have some of that action _without_ crazy Craig, of course. He'd probably strangle him before he could get his dick out of his pants.

"It's—It's cool, man. No biggie. I think you, uh, know what to do now. So, just remember my pointers and do... _that_."

"Look, man, that wasn't me! That was someone else! I was fucking possessed! Gah! Oh god! A slutty ghost possessed me in the middle of class! I need to get an exorcism! I need a priest! Or at least a youth pastor! Oh god! Where is Craig when you need him!" he scrambled for his phone, trying to call his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was too jittery to do it successfully.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, dude," Kenny tried to placate his jumpy friend. "It's just some sex talk. Everyone does it. I've had friends talk about their sexcapades plenty of times before, and it was never a problem for me."

"Just promise me none of this reaches Craig's ears or else we're both dead. You more than me, obviously, but still."

"I'll take this to my grave," he placed his hand on his chest. He had no intention of letting Craig know in the first place, anyway. The scathing glares he regularly received from Craig whenever he picked Tweek up were enough to make him hate the guy's guts. Hell would freeze over and pigs would fly before they'd exchange pleasantries with each other, much less talk about Tweek's talent for getting big dick boys hard.

_Speaking of the devil._

"Honey!" Craig sprinted towards Tweek and scooped him up before he could react. "You weren't responding to my texts. What the hell happened? I was getting worried."

Kenny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. If there was anything that could kill a boner better than a cold shower, it was Craig-mother-fucking-Tucker.

"He was in class, you fucking psycho," he muttered under his breath.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, dickhead," Craig glared at him.

"Craig!" Tweek yelped. "You're hurting me."

"I'm so sorry, princess," Craig loosened his grip on Tweek, but still kept his arms around him. "But, why weren't you texting back? What if something happened to you? How would I know what to do if you're not texting back?"

"I—I didn't mean to," Tweek tugged Craig and pressed his lips against his. "We were just so busy with our project. I promise to text back as quick as I can next time. I'm so sorry, Craig."

The taller man didn't look convinced. "This is exactly the reason I didn't want you taking this class in the first place. It's just too dangerous to leave you here alone. Maybe you should just drop this class and retake it next semester. I'll fix our schedules better next time." By the way he was speaking, you'd think Tweek ran off to war rather than taking a fucking literature class.

"You don't have to do that, Craig. I'm perfectly safe here. I'll send you lots of pictures and videos if it would make you feel better," Tweek pouted. "Now, can we please go now? I'm hungry."

"Alright, princess," Craig kissed his forehead before grabbing Tweek's blue backpack from the table. It was the same backpack they bought from the boutique a few weeks before. Tweek gave him a small wave of good bye before retreating into his boyfriend's arms, leaving Kenny to sit by himself in the desolate classroom.

* * *

Kenny enjoyed hanging out with Butters.

He was uncomplicated, unlike another cute blonde he knew. His life would probably be easier if he just dated him instead of pining after someone who was clearly with someone else. He wasn't stupid. He's seen the looks Butters gave him when he thought he wasn't looking. It was the look that told him he'd do anything for even the whisper of a kiss. It was the same look he gave Tweek every time their eyes met during class.

He wouldn't mind asking Butters out if things weren't so complicated. He and Butters would definitely be a great couple, almost rivaling Tweek and Craig. If Kenny ends up asking Butters out by the end of the night, he was sure Butters would accept his proposal in a heartbeat.

He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship just to get his mind off of his ill-fated crush. He cared about Butters too much to disrespect him like that. Even if he was honest about his feelings, Butters was sure to want more than he'd be willing to give. Out of all the people in this world, it was Butters who deserved to be loved and cherished. God knows, the hardships he went through to separate from his fucked up parents. Kenny knew all about it, he was there when it all unfolded.

If Tweek didn't exist, maybe he could have made it work with Butters. However, he just had to fall head over heels for Tweek during that fateful day at the supermarket, didn't he?

He rested his head against the back of the sofa, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts. The sound of the bubbling liquid and clacking metal lulled him into a state of peace. The simmering soup let out a delightful aroma of spices and juicy chicken, reminding him of those simpler times when he and his sister watched TV with their dad as their mom made dinner in the kitchen. They’d just come back from school, dressed in ratty clothes that barely fought off the biting cold. The only thing that kept their minds off their shitty situation was the promise of some nice, hot chicken noodle soup.

"Hey, dinner's ready."

Once his eyes fluttered open, the sight of Butters wearing a frilly blue apron greeted him, looking like the embodiment of the perfect housewife. In his hands was a tray with two steaming bowls of soup.

"Let me get that for you," Kenny stood up and helped Butter's set their food and utensils on the living room table. "This smells amazing. Thanks for having me over, by the way."

"Aww, it's nothin', Ken. Glad to have you over at my place!" he sat down beside him on the floor and started sipping on the soup. It was just as delicious as it smelled.

"So, how have you been?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Kenny grimaced.

"You don't sound okay," Butters titled his head to the side. "Come on, ken. You know you can talk to lil' ol' me about anything. I promise I'd listen."

"Well, I have this friend who may like someone he shouldn't. They're friends, but he can't help but want to... take things further. He knows it isn't possible for them be ever be together because of some... circumstances, but he just doesn't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I should have just—"

God, he felt pathetic. He shouldn't even be telling this to Butters, but he didn't know who else to turn to.

"No, no, it's fine, Ken. Go on."

Kenny didn't dare look at Butters in the eye and opted to stare at their food. "At first, it was easier because it was purely sexual. But the more they got to know them, the more they... fell for them. It's hard to ignore, especially when he smiles at him and suddenly the world stops turning, and—and it's like finding that missing piece of the puzzle you've been searching for your entire life, you know?"

"Kenny," Butters sighed. "Tell me the truth. You're not really talking about a friend, are you?"

"I'm sorry," he didn't know why he was apologizing, but it felt like he should. If Kenny thought he felt worse before, he was mistaken. The moment Butters wrapped his arms around him made him feel ten times more of a piece of shit than any other time in his life.

"It's okay, Ken," his voice was cracking. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Never forget that, okay?"

Kenny stayed silent as he melted into Butters' warm embrace. They held onto each other for what felt like hours and hours, but he didn't mind. Why couldn't he have just fallen for Butters? It would have made his life so much easier and happier, too. He was every bit as perfect and adorable as Tweek was, anyway, and yet...

_Ring! Ring!_

His phone rang in his pocket and made them break away from their embrace. He took out his phone and saw Clyde Donovan's name on his screen. "S–sorry about that. I gotta answer this."

"It's fine," Butters said.

Kenny stood up and went to the kitchen to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, bro! Party at Token's this Saturday! You should come."

"I don't know, man," Kenny leaned against the kitchen counter. "I work on the weekends."

"Done! Already called in and told them you can't make it 'cause you're totally gonna get wasted!"

"What the fuck, dude! Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, bro. They were super chill about it, too. It's not like they could do anything about it, anyway, with me being the awesome bro that I am! I'll fucking compensate you for your time if that's what’s bothering you. So, just come!"

"What the hell are you talking about and how the fuck do you even know where I work? Are you fucking stalking me!"

"uh..."

"Clyde Donovan, you better fucking tell me right now or god knows—!"

"I had no choice. Boss-man made me do it!"

"Boss-ma—You mean, Craig!"

Leave it to Craig-mother-fucking-Tucker to get someone to investigate him. He wanted to slam in phone on the tiled floor, but he didn't. He just paid this off recently, and he wasn't about to buy a new phone just because Craig was going all psycho on him again.

"Yes! Now, are you going to the fucking party or not?"

"To hell with that goddamned party, man!" Kenny said. "You just fucking confessed to stalking me! Do you think I wanna—"

"Tweek's coming!"

"... So what?" Kenny rolled his eyes. "I see Tweek all the time. You can't bribe me with that lame shit, man. He'll probably end up fucking Craig the whole time, anyway. So, no thank you. I'd rather drink bleach than see _that_ again."

"It's a pool party," he could hear the smug tone in Clyde's voice.

Kenny paused.

"and I heard from a little bird he's wearing something extra _special_ , if you get what I mean."

"... Alright, fine. You got me. I'll go to your fucking party," he could already imagine Tweek wearing a tiny pair of shorts that clung so deliciously to his wet body. Did he know how to swim? because if he didn't, Kenny wouldn't mind teaching him a few lessons. He'd have to find a way to get rid of Craig first, though. No amount of swimming skills would save him from getting subsequently drowned by Craig if he got caught trying to squeeze Tweek's ass while teaching him how to do the backstroke.

"Awesome! I'll text you the address and—"

"Can I bring a few friends?" he peered at his blonde friend in the living room. He, of all people, knew just how hard Butters was on himself. So, he couldn't let his friend pass by college without having some fun. Maybe a party could help him loosen up a bit and expand his social circle?

"No problemo, mi amigo! As long as you bring some smoking hot chicks, then bring all the sausage you want!"

"Can you please stop with the weird metaphors?"

Clyde chuckled. "No can do, bro. Anyway, see you on Saturday! Ciao!"

Once he went back to Butters' living room, he sat beside his friend and said, "Hey, are you free this Saturday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll probably surprised by the lack of smut from this chapter, huh? Me, too. The next chapter will definitely be more exciting! 
> 
> By the way, if I get into cringe territory, just tell me. Sometimes, I kinda cringe at my writing, too. Especially with the love at first sight trope with Kenny and Tweek. I tried to kinda build up on it in this chapter and the coming chapters, as well. So, it's not that jarring and unbelievable. Did it work? I don't know, you tell me. haha! 
> 
> I've been getting the hang of expressing the character's inner thoughts and writing better transitions lately. So, I was wondering if I should edit the previous chapters and deepen the text. But then, that would mean I would end up delaying my updates, again. Maybe I could just do it bit by bit?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
